Lege mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz
by YamatosLair
Summary: Shinji verliebt sich in Kaworu, nichtsahnend, wer dieser in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie sind beide nicht mehr als Schachfiguren in den Plänen zum Human Instrumentality Project und dem Intrigenspiel zwischen Gendou Ikari und Lorenz Kiel. Spielt während Folge 24
1. Prolog: Was wünschst du dir?

_Was wünschst du dir?_

_Wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, würde ich mir wünschen, zu Nichts zu werden._

_Wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, würde ich mir wünschen, für immer ein Mensch zu sein._

_Ich hasse diesen Körper._

_Ich finde diesen Körper wundervoll._

_Dieser Körper hält mich gefangen. Er ist ein fremdes Ding, das nicht zu mir gehört._

_Dieser Körper läßt mich Dinge erleben, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte._

_Wenn dieser Körper stirbt, werde ich einen neuen haben._

_Wenn dieser Körper stirbt, werde ich kein Mensch mehr sein._

_Ich sehe keinen Sinn in meinem Leben._

_Ich habe meinem Leben einem Sinn gegeben._

_Ich bin eine Spielfigur, die jemand anderer auf ein Spielbrett gestellt hat._

_Ich bin eine Spielfigur, die jemand anderer auf ein Spielbrett gestellt hat._

_Ich kann nichts daran ändern._

_Ich werde in diesem Spiel nicht mehr länger mitspielen._

_Ich kann nichts daran ändern._

_Ich nehme mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand._

_Ich kann nichts daran ändern._

_Ich will nicht länger anderen als Werkzeug dienen._

_Ich kann nichts daran ändern._

_Willst du auf ewig eine Puppe bleiben? _


	2. Kapitel 1 Der unter den Lilien weidet

**Disclaimer:** Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern einander, und mitsamt allen anderen Charakteren, Hideaki Anno und Gainax. Ich verdiene nichts an dieser Fanfiction, denn Liebe, nicht Geld regiert die Welt.

**Rating:** R (FSK-16)

**Danksagung**: Ein ganz herzliches Arigatou an Koji und Izumi, meine Betaleser für dieses Kapitel. Außerdem an Rei-Prototype, die noch versauter ist als ich, und Akio, die besser nicht zuviel denkt, wenn sie diese Story liest. Und, last but not least, natürlich an die ganzen Eva-Otaku, besonders Christof Weber, Brazil, Merc, und Reiman. Die tollen Diskussionen mit euch waren meine Inspiration zum Schreiben, mehr noch als der Anime selbst :-) Und noch ein Danke an Christof, dass ich die Scripts von seiner Website benutzen durfte.

**Widmung:** Diese Story ist für Catherine.

**Warning:** Dies ist in erster Linie eine Liebesgeschichte, wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte es auch nicht lesen.

**Warning II**: Wer aber nur Romantik mag und keinen Plot, sollte ebenfalls die Finger davon lassen.

**Warning III**: Fundamentalistische Eva-Fans könnten sich durch diese Fanfiction beleidigt fühlen.

**Warning IV**: Fundamentalistische Christen vielleicht auch, (aber die sollten sich lieber gleich vor dem ganzen Anime hüten *g*)

**Warning V**: Obwohl diese Geschichte sich im wesentlichen an die Handlung von Folge 24 hält, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, Szenen zu kürzen, zu verlängern, zu vertauschen, wegzulassen, und/oder neue Szenen einzufügen. Kurz gesagt, ich hatte keine große Lust einfach nur Dialoge nachzuerzählen, sondern wollte auch Hintergründe beleuchten.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (und das nicht nur einmal)

* * *

_Des Nachts, auf meinem Lager suchte ich, den meine Seele liebt. Ich suchte, aber ich fand ihn nicht. Ich will aufstehen und in der Stadt umhergehen auf den Gassen und Straßen und suchen, den meine Seele liebt. Ich suchte, aber ich fand ihn nicht. Es fanden mich die Wächter, die in der Stadt umhergehen : "Habt ihr nicht gesehen, den meine Seele liebt?" Als ich ein wenig, an ihnen vorüber war, da fand ich, den meine Seele liebt. Ich hielt ihn, und ließ ihn nicht los, bis ich ihn brachte in meiner Mutter Haus, in die Kammer derer, die mich geboren hat._

**Hohelied, 3.1 - 3.4**

**

* * *

  
**

UNS MENSCHEN WAR ES NICHT BESTIMMT, GOETTER ZU SEIN. DOCH UNTER UNS GIBT ES EINEN, DER DIE MACHT GOTTES ZU ERLANGEN SUCHT. EINEN DER DIE BUECHSE DER PANDORA WIEDER ZU OEFFNEN SUCHT UND SIE SCHLIESSEN WILL, BEVOR DIE HOFFUNG ERSCHEINT.

ES GIBT SO VIELE HOFFNUNGEN WIE ES MENSCHEN GIBT, DENN DIE HOFFNUNG EXISTIERT NUR IN DEN HERZEN DER MENSCHEN. UNSERE HOFFNUNG NIMMT GESTALT AN IN LILITH, VORFAHRIN DER MENSCHHEIT, DER FALSCHEN NACHFAHREN AUS DEM SCHWARZEN MOND. UND IN ADAM, VORFAHRE DER ENGEL, DER WAHREN NACHFAHREN AUS DEM VERLORENEN WEISSEN MOND.

DESSEN GEBORGENE SEELE IN DIR LIEGT, NUR IN DIR.

DESSEN KOERPER SCHON MIT IKARI VERSCHMOLZEN IST.

DESHALB LIEGT NUN ALL UNSERE HOFFNUNG BEI DIR.

* * *

Tokyo 3 war ein Trümmerhaufen...

Asuka war fort, Touji und Kensuke waren fort, Misato konnte er nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Und Ayanami? Hatte Rei jemals wirklich existiert? Oder war sie nur ein Experiment, von Vater geschaffen? Längst hatte er die Grenze zwischen Verzweiflung und Haß überschritten. Und doch, was würde er tun, wenn er eine neue Chance hätte? Er würde es erneut versuchen. Er würde immer wieder versuchen den Panzer zu durchbrechen, den Vater um sich gebaut hatte. Er hatte keinen Stolz, nicht den allerkleinsten. Und dafür haßte er sich selbst, schlimmer als er jemals einen anderen Menschen hassen konnte.

Die Morgensonne erhob sich aus dem Meer, ein glühender Feuerball, der den Himmel und das Wasser rot färbte. Schwarz zeichneten sich die Überreste der Stadt darin ab, die Schatten eines vergangenen Lebens. Mochte die Sonne herabfallen, und mit ihr in den schmutzigen Fluten vergehen. Dann würde die Dunkelheit der Nacht zurückkehren und ewige Kälte mit sich bringen.

Warum brachte jeder neue Tag die Illusion einer Hoffnung die sich niemals erfüllen würde? Wie konnte er es zulassen, daß sein Herz sich immer wieder öffnete, wenn es nur vom Hauch eines wärmenden Lichtstrahls berührt wurde. Hätte er nicht schon längst begreifen müssen, daß es die Einsamkeit nur noch schlimmer machte?

Nie würde Vater in ihm etwas anderes sehen, als eine Spielfigur, die er nach Belieben einsetzen konnte. Auch für Misato war er ein Eva-Pilot, mit der Aufgabe gegen die Engel zu kämpfen. Es war ihm so zuwider, aber was wäre er, wenn er kein Eva-Pilot wäre? Doch überhaupt nichts!

Hatte es je Menschen gegeben, die in ihm etwas anderes sahen? Seine Mutter, vielleicht? Seine Freunde? Asuka? Auch wenn sie ihn immer wie einen dummen Jungen behandelt hatte, glaubte er doch, daß er irgendwie ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden war. Und was nützte das? Was nützte es andere Menschen zu lieben, wenn man sie doch immer wieder verlor? Konnte er sein Herz nicht hinter einer Mauer verschließen, die so hoch war, daß niemand sie überschreiten konnte? Sich mit einer Aura umgeben, die jeden der sich näherte mit der gleichen Furcht erfüllte, die er selbst empfand, mit dem gleichen absoluten Terror?

Einsamkeit! Es würde nichts ändern! Er konnte versuchen, sich vor Enttäuschungen zu schützen, aber an der Einsamkeit würde es nichts ändern. Was immer dieses Spiel war, in dem er eine Figur darstellte, er verstand es nicht. Jemand anderes saß am Spielbrett, und bewegte die Figuren. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie verstehen.

Und wieder ließ er es zu, daß das rote Licht der Morgensonne ihm die Illusion von Wärme schenkte. Jeder neue Tag war ein neuer Klang in der Symphonie des Kosmos.

Musik? War es nur Einbildung, oder hörte er tatsächlich jemanden vor sich hin trällern?

"Ein Lied ist gut, nicht?" sagte eine leise Stimme.

Er drehte sich um. Schräg hinter ihm, auf einem der Trümmerteile sah er einen Jungen sitzen, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Der Junge lehnte sich locker auf sein angezogenes Knie, und betrachtete fasziniert das Spiel des Lichts auf dem Wasser, als habe er so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen.

"Ein Lied schenkt uns Freude, denn die Musik ist die höchste Kultur der Lilim!"

Es war ihm nicht ganz klar, ob der fremde Junge mit ihm, oder mit sich selbst redete, aber jetzt hob er den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, ein offenes, warmes Lächeln. "Findest du nicht auch, Ikari Shinji-kun"

"Du weißt meinen Namen?" Shinji war verwirrt. Wer mochte dieser fremde Junge sein, der so plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, beinahe wie ein Naturgeist? Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte man ihn wohl für einen Kami halten können. Aber Shinji kannte diese Zeit nicht, und wußte nichts von Göttern.  
Abgesehen davon, daß es keine Natur mehr gab. Nur noch Zerstörung.

"Jeder kennt deinen Namen! Entschuldige bitte, aber du solltest dir deiner Position bewußt werden."

"Sollte ich das? Aber wer bist du?"

"Kaworu." Der Junge lächelte wieder, und Shinji fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoß. "Nagisa Kaworu. Ich bin eines der auserwählten Kinder, so wie du. Ich bin 5th Children."

"Das fünfte Kind? Du, Nagisa-kun?" Neugierig betrachtete Shinji die elfenhafte Gestalt vor sich. Hatte Kaworu wirklich dieselben Augen wie Ayanami, oder war es nur das Licht der roten Sonne, das sich darin spiegelte?

"Nenn' mich Kaworu, Ikari-kun!"

"Du...du kannst mich Shinji nennen!" Scheu lächelte Shinji zurück, es lag etwas in diesen Augen, das ihn verlegen machte. Und doch konnte er den Blick nicht von Kaworu abwenden. Dieser Junge war etwas Besonderes, er konnte es fühlen, wenn auch nicht verstehen.

Und vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, die Wahrheit darüber herauszufinden. Über Kaworu, und über sich selbst.

* * *

"Den Berichten zufolge, ist 5th Children soeben eingetroffen."

Makoto und Misato unterhielten sich in Misatos Auto, das sie zuvor gründlich nach Wanzen durchsucht hatten. Trotzdem machten sie sich Sorgen, daß ihr Gespräch abgehört wurde.

Es gab nicht viel, was sie über Nagisa Kaworu wußten, denn seine Akte war ebenso wie Rei's gelöscht worden. Nur daß er am Tag des Second Impact geboren war, vor fünfzehn Jahren. Das und die Tatsache, daß SEELE ihn geschickt hatte, machten Misato stutzig.

Makoto offensichtlich auch : "Ich hab' mich in die Datenbank unseres Geheimdienstes gehackt." Beifallsheischend sah er Misato an, doch sie zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du bist ein hohes Risiko eingegangen."

"Das war es wert!" Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich weiß wo Ritsuko-san ist!" Ritsuko war verhaftet worden, nachdem sie das Dummy Plug System zerstört hatte, und weder Misato, noch sonst irgendjemand hatten bisher herausfinden können, was mit ihr passiert war.

Und vielleicht wußte Ritsuko mehr über die ganze Sache. Misato nahm sich vor, sie nach dem fünften Kind zu fragen. Als letzten Ausweg.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun," wollte Makoto wissen. "Wegen 5th Children und dem Test?"

"Lassen wir die Tricks für diesmal!" Misato's Stimme wurde kalt. "Ich will sehen, was er drauf hat!"

* * *

Maya traute ihren Augen nicht. Die Synchronisationsrate lag bei 100%, ein Wert, den kein Mensch erreichen konnte. Alle Systeme funktionierten normal, und auch die Magi selbst konnten keinen Fehler entdecken. Wie war so etwas möglich?

"Dieser Junge ist phantastisch!" Die Erregung in Professor Fuyutsuki's Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Er kann mit Nigoki synchronisieren, obwohl wir sie gar nicht umprogrammiert haben."

"Aber so etwas ist nicht möglich," sagte Maya mißtrauisch.

Misato, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, mischte sich in die Diskussion ein: "Es ist eine Tatsache! Akzeptieren wir sie, und versuchen wir den Grund dafür herauszufinden!"

* * *

Etwas war da!

Der Lilimkörper begann zu zittern. Die feinen Haare im Nacken richteten sich auf, und unbestimmte Impulse wanderten die Nervenstränge des Rückgrads entlang. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, der Lilimkörper habe eine Fehlfunktion, aber das war nicht möglich, dafür war es noch zu früh. Sie hatte ihn erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit erhalten.

Die Augen und Ohren empfingen keinerlei besondere Reize. Lichtspiegelungen auf dem Metall, das gleichmäßige Rattern der Rolltreppe.

Sie haßte den Lilimkörper, dieses primitive Etwas, das ihre Seele gefangen hielt. Getrennt von der Seele ihres Vaters, der sich bereits mit ihrem wahren Vater vereinigt hatte. Getrennt von der Seele ihrer Mutter,  
in dem Geschöpf, das den Menschen zum Gott machen sollte: Eva

Aber Eva gab die Seelen nicht mehr frei, die ihr gehörten. Anders als der Lilimkörper, der nur von kurzer Dauer war, und dann zerfiel, war Eva die Ewigkeit.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem der letzte Engel sich mit der wahren Mutter verband. Erst dann würde Eva die Seelen wieder freigeben, und alle Seelen konnten sich zu einer einzigen verbinden.

Sie sehnte sich nach diesem Tag, und fürchtete ihn zugleich.

Furcht!

Jetzt verstand sie. Es war Furcht! Das Zittern, die Haare die sich aufstellten, die Nervenimpulse waren Furcht. Sie fürchtete sich. Der Körper warnte sie vor einer Gefahr.

Die Rolltreppe war zu Ende. Vor ihr stand ein Junge und lächelte sie an. Das unangenehme Gefühl verstärkte sich.

"Du bist First Children? Ayanami Rei-san. Wir sind gleich, du und ich! Um hier zu leben, nahmen wir die Form der Lilim an."

Die Augen des Lilimkörpers verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Wer bist du?"

* * *

Misato's Wohnung war dunkel, als sie zurückkehrte. PenPen hatte sich unter dem Schrank verkrochen. Shinji war nicht nach Hause gekommen.

Als sie anfing PenPen's Sachen zusammenzupacken, schien dem Pinguin aufzugehen, das etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Er lugte unter dem Schrank hervor, und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

Sie nahm PenPen hoch, und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Die Abendsonne versank hinter den Trümmern der Stadt. Schwarz auf Blutrot...

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. "Dieses Mal ist dir nichts passiert, aber wer weiß, wie es das nächste Mal sein wird! Deshalb... deshalb werden sich ab morgen die Horakis um dich kümmern. Wir werden uns für eine Weile nicht mehr sehen, PenPen!"

Misato seufzte leise und schloß die Augen. Nun war sie wirklich allein.

* * *

"Fifth Children hat Kontakt mit Rei aufgenommen."

Professor Fuyutsuki hatte Ikari Gendou die Testergebnisse gebracht, aber bisher hatte Gendou sich nicht dazu geäußert. Auch jetzt schwieg er und sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in die Ferne. Nichts verriet, wie heftig es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

SEELE wußte Bescheid. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Dieser Junge war eine Falle, ein Versuch seine Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen. Aber wie?

Jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, war es nicht gut, überstürzt zu handeln. Vielleicht irrte er sich und SEELE wußte noch nichts von seinen Plänen. Wenn aber doch, dann würde er auf ihren Angriff vorbereitet sein.

Noch würde er nichts unternehmen. Er würde, wie immer, beobachten, abwarten und versuchen, Zeit zu gewinnen. Denn die Zeit arbeitete für ihn. Sie hatte es immer getan.

Obwohl er Handschuhe trug, hielt er seine linke Hand unter dem Tisch verborgen, bis Fuyutsuki sein Büro verlassen hatte. Niemand sollte die Veränderung bemerken, die in ihm vorging. Nur Yui wußte Bescheid. Yui war die einzige, die ihn wirklich verstand. Es verging keine Stunde, in der er nicht an sie dachte, kein Tag an dem er nicht lange Gespräche mit ihr führte, um ihr all die Dinge zu sagen, die er ihr nicht sagen konnte, als sie noch bei ihm war.

Keine Nacht, in der er nicht im Hangar stand und zu der riesigen Gestalt von Eva Shogoki aufblickte. Es waren diese Momente, in denen er sich ihr nahe fühlte, viel näher noch als damals, als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte. Und schon bald würden sie für immer vereint sein.

"Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr." Er dachte an Ritsuko, die Rei's übrige Körper zerstört hatte und verscheuchte sie wie eine lästige Schmeißfliege aus seinen Gedanken. Bald würde Rei's Körper zerfallen, und vorher mußte die Vereinigung stattgefunden haben, sonst würde er ihre Seele verlieren. Und damit auch Yui.

"Lancea Longini, das einzige, das unsere Hoffnungen zerstören könnte, ist verloren! Jetzt steht nur noch der letzte Engel zwischen uns und der Erfüllung all unserer Träume. Er wird bald erscheinen und wenn wir auch ihn zerstört haben, werden all unsere Hoffnungen Wirklichkeit."

Vermutlich war dieser Junge der letzte Engel, und damit der gefährlichste. Trotzdem, auch er mußte eine Schwäche haben, eine Möglichkeit ihn zu vernichten. Er würde es schon noch herausfinden.

Er zog den Handschuh aus und warf ihn zu Boden. Vor ihr brauchte er sich nicht zu verstecken. Sie wußte ja, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

"Hab noch ein bißchen Geduld, Yui!"

Sein Blick fiel auf das winzige, embryoartige Geschöpf, das bereits fest mit seiner Handfläche verwachsen war. Noch konnte er keine Anzeichen einer Vereinigung spüren, denn die Verbindung war nur körperlich. Noch konnte Adam nicht in seinen Geist vordringen. Aber schon bald würden ihre Seelen miteinander verschmelzen. Die verbotene Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Engel...

**Tsuzuku...**


	3. Kapitel 2 Unsere Weinberge haben Blüten

**Anmerkung:** SEELE sind zwar nicht der Tod, haben aber trotzdem meine offizielle Erlaubnis bekommen, in GROSSBUCHSTABEN zu sprechen. Die Passage am Anfang des ersten Kapitels ist ein Teil eines Gespräches zwischen Kaworu und SEELE, das nur in der DVD Fassung vorkommt. Auf dieses Gespräch werde ich in späteren Kapiteln aber noch genauer eingehen.

Die Tatsache, dass Gendou's Hand mit Adam verschmolzen ist (Schlußszene des ersten Kapitels), ist ebenfalls nur in der DVD-Fassung zu sehen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Unsere Weinberge haben Blüten bekommen**

_Mein Freund steckte seine Hand durchs Riegelloch, und mein Innerstes wallte ihm entgegen. Da stand ich auf, daß ich meinem Freunde auftäte; meine Hände troffen von Myrrhe und meine Finger von fließender Myrrhe am Griff des Riegels. Aber als ich meinem Freund aufgetan hatte, war er weg und fortgegangen. Meine Seele war außer sich, daß er sich abgewandt hatte. Ich suchte ihn, aber ich fand ihn nicht; ich rief, aber er antwortete mir nicht._

**Hohelied 5.4. -5.6.**

* * *

NERV, EIN SYSTEM VON UNS ERRICHTET!  
NERV, GEGRUENDET, UM UNSERE WUENSCHE AUSZUFUEHREN!

NERV, ERSCHAFFEN, UM UNSER STUECK ZU SPIELEN!

JETZT HAT EIN ANDERER DIE REGIE UEBERNOMMEN.

AYE, WIR WERDEN SIE UNS ZURUECKHOLEN NOCH VOR DEM GELOBTEN TAG,

UM NERV UND EVA ZU IHRER WAHREN BESTIMMUNG ZURUECKZUFUEHREN

IKARI, DU WURDEST FUER SCHULDIG BEFUNDEN, UNS, SEELE, VERRATEN ZU HABEN

* * *

Ein langer, langweiliger Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Früher hatte Shinji die Schule gehaßt, inzwischen sehnte er sich beinahe danach. Die Schule hatte einem wenigstens etwas zu tun gegeben. Jetzt hatte er, abgesehen von immer wieder und wieder denselben Tests, gar nichts mehr zu tun.

"Hör auf, Trübsal zu blasen," ermahnte er sich selbst. "Du bist ein Eva-Pilot, und solltest dir dessen bewußt sein. Es ist deine Aufgabe, die Menschheit vor dem Untergang zu retten. Was kann es Wichtigeres geben?"

Trotzdem hatte er keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen. Er lungerte vor den Testlabors herum, und hörte Musik über Kopfhörer. Nicht irgendeine Musik - es war dasselbe Lied, das er heute schon einmal gehört hatte. Gesummt von einer menschlichen Stimme.

Nagisa Kaworu!

Der Name selbst klang schon ein bißchen wie Musik.

Nein, das war albern. Gut, daß Kaworu nicht wußte, daß ihm solcher Unsinn im Kopf herumspukte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen können, ohne daß Kaworu's Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Seine schlanke Gestalt, sein verschmitztes Lächeln, das rotgoldene Spiel der Morgensonne in seinem Haar.

Er seufzte leise und schloß die Augen.

Das Surren einer Tür riß ihn abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Zuerst dachte er, er müsse immer noch träumen, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Kaworu immer noch vor ihm.

"Hey, du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet?"

Natürlich hatte Shinji das getan, allerdings würde er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als es zuzugeben.

Er nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und suchte vergeblich nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für sein Hiersein.

"Uhm... nein, nicht direkt, also eigentlich wollte ich....."

Zum Glück wartete Kaworu nicht bis er ausgestammelt hatte, sondern trat einen Schritt näher: "Was machst du heute noch?"

"Na ja, mit den üblichen Tests bin ich fertig. Ich wollte noch duschen gehen und dann nach Hause." Er dachte an Misato und fügte hinzu: "Aber eigentlich will ich gar nicht nach Hause!"

"Aber zumindest hast du ein Zuhause, wo du hingehen kannst. Das ist etwas sehr Schönes und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Von dieser Seite her hatte er es noch nicht betrachtet. Kaworu schien wirklich mehr vom Leben zu verstehen, als er. Hoffentlich hielt er ihn nicht für kindisch oder beschränkt. 'Das könnte ich nicht ertragen' dachte Shinji. 'Aber was soll jemand wie er schon in mir sehen'?

"Ich würde mich gern noch weiter mit dir unterhalten! Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

"Huh?" Im ersten Moment verstand Shinji nicht, was Kaworu meinte. Wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen?

Kaworu verzog keine Miene. "Zum Duschen! Du wolltest doch duschen gehen."

"Ja, aber..." stotterte Shinji, der vor Verlegenheit kein Wort mehr herausbrachte.

Kaworu schien das nicht zu berühren. "Du meinst 'nein'?" fragte er ruhig.

"Uh, ja, ich meinte 'ja' nicht 'nein'!" 'Reiß dich zusammen ermahnte er sich.' Es ist eine öffentliche Dusche und jeder hier kann sie benutzen. Es hat absolut nichts zu bedeuten. Außerdem sieht er auch nicht anders aus als ich. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht sehr. Er ist ja ein bißchen älter.'

* * *

_Was mache ich eigentlich hier?_

_Warum lebe ich noch?_

Sie sah sich um, in ihrem Zimmer, in diesem winzigen Container und ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie ihn noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Alles daran war klein und eng und tot und sinnlos.

Wie der Lilimkörper! Wie ihr ganzes Dasein!

_Für was lebe ich?_

_Für wen lebe ich?_

Vater?

Die Hand, die nicht ihr gehörte, hielt die Brille umklammert. Meine Hand? Vater's Brille?

Was bedeuten diese Worte für mich?

Was bedeute ich Vater?

5th Children sagte, er wäre wie ich. Warum?

Konnte er ihr eine Antwort geben?

Sie trat auf den Gang hinaus. Alles war dunkel, bis auf die Notbeleuchtung. Sie hörte das dumpfe Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem metallenen Boden, oder vielleicht war es nur ein in ihrem Geist widerhallender Klang.

* * *

Kaworu war wirklich etwas älter als er und dementsprechend weiter entwickelt. Shinji gab sich Mühe nicht auf den wohlgeformten Körper neben ihm zu starren, aber den einen oder anderen Blick riskierte er doch und hoffte, daß der andere Junge es nicht bemerken würde. Was gäbe er darum, wenigstens einen Tag lang so aussehen zu können! Kaworu schien sich überhaupt nicht bewußt zu sein, welchen Effekt er auf andere hatte.

"Du versucht jeden direkten Kontakt mit anderen zu vermeiden. Hast du Angst davor, andere Menschen zu berühren?"

Die Frage erschreckte ihn, sie war das letzte, womit er in diesem Moment gerechnet hatte. Wie konnte Kaworu so etwas wissen? War es ihm so deutlich anzumerken?

Vielleicht schon, wenn man genauer hinsah. Vielleicht hatte sich bisher einfach nie jemand die Mühe gemacht, genauer hinzusehen. Wozu auch? Wen interessierte es denn, was er tat und wie er sich fühlte!

"Wenn du die anderen ignorierst, kannst du nicht verraten werden und auch nicht verletzt. Aber du wirst das Gefühl der Trauer und Einsamkeit nicht los."

Sicher, die Einsamkeit war schlimm. Aber was sollte er dagegen tun? War es weniger schlimm zu lieben und verraten zu werden? Sein Vater hatte ihn alleinegelassen. Seine Freunde mußten fortgehen! Egal was passierte, er war doch immer allein. Auch die Menschen, denen er vielleicht etwas bedeutet hatte, am Ende verschwanden sie doch immer aus seinem Leben. Nein, er wollte niemanden lieben! Und nicht geliebt werden. Er wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, das war alles.

"Jeder Mensch ist einsam!"

Er dachte an Asuka, und spürte, wie sehr er sie vermißte. Nicht auszudenken, wie weh das jetzt tun würde, wenn er sich in sie verliebt hätte. Es tat ja schon weh genug. Er bewunderte alles an ihr, ihren Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit, ihr Selbstbewußtsein. Aber zum Glück hatte er seinem Herzen rechtzeitig einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Das mußte er jetzt auch tun! Er wollte sich nicht verlieben! Er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden.

"Aber alle Menschen haben die Fähigkeit, es zu vergessen, und darum können sie leben!"

Shinji erschrak, als Kaworu nach seiner Hand griff, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, sie wegzuziehen. Er stand da wie gelähmt, flammende Röte überzog sein Gesicht und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort; das einzige Geräusch, das Shinji hörte, war das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wassers. Und seinen Herzschlag. Und den Schlag von Kaworu's Herzen, als dieser Shinji's Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Die Berührung jagte winzige Schauer durch Shinji's Körper. Kaworu's Haut brannte wie Feuer unter seinen Fingerspitzen, glatt und kühl wie Seide, blühend pulsierte in ihr das Leben. Nie zuvor hatte er einen anderen Menschen auf diese Weise berührt, nie zuvor die Gefühle erlebt, die eine solche Berührung auslöste. Auch wenn er bereits wußte, daß es nicht mehr das Rauschen des Wassers, sondern das seines eigenen Blutes war, das in nie gekannter Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern raste, war es anders als sonst. Ein reißender Strom, der alles mit sich fortspülte, sein Innerstes brachlegte, und jeden Widerstand entzweibrach.

Denn er wollte lieben! Und wiedergeliebt werden! Und die Einsamkeit vergessen.

Kaworu's warmer Atem streichelte ihn sanft, glitt an ihm entlang, ein zarter Hauch von Ewigkeit, der seinen Körper und seine Seele liebkoste. Er fühlte, wie die feuchte Wärme, die ihn umschloß, ihn einhüllte in eine nie gekannte Zärtlichkeit, sich steigerte zur flammenden Hitze. Wieder und wieder spürte er die kühle Glätte der Wand an seinen Hüften, bis von der Kühle selbst nichts mehr blieb. Feuer durchflutete ihn, ließ jede Pore seines Körpers erbeben. Wie von selbst griffen seine Hände in Kaworu's seidiges, weiches Haar, genauso mußte sich eine Wolke anfühlen, wenn man sie vom Himmel herunterholen könnte.

Wärme wurde zu Hitze, Hitze zu Feuer, und Feuer zum Inferno, das sein Körper nicht mehr halten konnte. Als es aus seinem Innersten schoß, bittersüßer Nektar vom Stengel zur Blüte, explodierten Sterne in seinem Kopf, und verglühten tief in seinem Herzen.

Die Wand bot keinen Halt, und seine Beine mochten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Seine Hände hielten immer noch Kaworu's Kopf fest, als er erschöpft neben ihm in die Knie brach. Stirn an Stirn rangen sie nach Atem, während das Wasser über sie hinweg rauschte.

Shinji blickte in die rotglühenden Augen seines Freundes, als dieser den Kopf hob, und ihn ansah. "Wie ein Apfelbaum unter den wilden Bäumen, so ist mein Freund unter den Jünglingen," flüsterte Kaworu, und ein verschmitztes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. "Unter seinem Schatten zu sitzen, begehre ich und seine Frucht ist meinem Gaumen süß."

Ihre Lippen waren kurz davor einander zu berühren, aber Shinji wagte nicht, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Er hatte noch nie jemanden geküßt, jedenfalls nicht so. Und geküßt werden, das war etwas anderes, deshalb wartete er ab, was Kaworu tun würde.

Der Kuß blieb aus. Als Kaworu aufstand und sich abwandte, fürchtete Shinji, er habe etwas falsch gemacht. Hatte Kaworu darauf gewartet, daß er die Initiative ergriff? Oder wollte er ihn überhaupt nicht küssen?

Er wagte nicht Kaworu anzusehen, als er ebenfalls aufstand. Fieberhaft grübelte er darüber nach, was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte, als es plötzlich um sie herum dunkel wurde, und das Wasser aufhörte zu fließen. Unglaublich, daß es schon so spät war.

"Es ist Zeit," sagte er, um wenigstens irgend etwas zu sagen, denn die plötzliche Stille war ihm unerträglich.

"Schon fertig?" fragte Kaworu und in seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Bedauern.

"Wir müssen jetzt ins Bett gehen." Erst einen Augenblick später wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Mußte er auch in jedes Fettnäpfchen treten!

Kaworu fand es offensichtlich sehr amüsant: "Wir beide zusammen?"

"Uhm... nein, ich meine, du hast doch dein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, also uhm..."

Entweder genoß Kaworu es, ihn absichtlich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, oder es war ihm einfach überhaupt nicht bewußt. Er stieg aus der Duschwanne, und drehte sich zu Shinji um, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen. Shinji kämpfte gegen die Röte in seinem Gesicht an, hatte aber keinerlei Kontrolle über das Blut, das ihm zu Kopf stieg.

Kaworu's Blick war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Shinji glaubte nicht, daß er sich über ihn lustig machen wollte, seine Augen waren zu ernst.

"Das Herz eines Menschen schmerzt immer. Das Herz ist so verletzlich, darum ist Leben auch so schmerzhaft. Und gerade dein Herz ist so zerbrechlich wie Glas."

Diese Worte verwirrten ihn, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie Kaworu's Anblick. "Mein Herz?" stammelte er.

"Es ist wert, geliebt zu werden!"

"Geliebt?"

Zum allerersten Mal glaubte Shinji so etwas wie Unsicherheit in der Stimme seines Freundes zu hören, als dieser ihm antwortete: "Ich meine damit, ich liebe dich."

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Kapitel 3 Lege mich wie ein Siegel

**Anmerkung:** NGE basiert auf der Kabbala? Muß ich wohl irgendwie mit der Kama Sutra verwechselt haben :)

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Lege mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz  
**

_Mein Freund ist weiß und rot, auserkoren unter vielen Tausenden. Sein Haupt ist das feinste Gold. Seine Locken sind kraus, schwarz wie ein Rabe. Seine Augen sind wie Tauben an den Wasserbächen, sie baden in Milch und sitzen an reichen Wassern. Seine Wangen sind wie Balsambeete, in denen Gewürzkräuter wachsen. Seine Lippen sind wie Lilien, die von fließender Myrrhe triefen. Seine Finger sind wie goldene Stäbe, voller Türkise. Sein Leib ist wie reines Elfenbein, mit Sapphiren geschmückt. Seine Beine sind wie Marmorsäulen, gegründet auf goldenen Füßen. Seine Gestalt ist wie der Libanon, auserwählt wie Zedern. Sein Mund ist süß, und alles an ihm ist lieblich._

**Hohelied, 5.10 - 5.16**

* * *

"Und ich sage immer noch, ich sollte auf dem Boden schlafen!"

"Nein, das solltest du nicht! Schließlich hab' ich dich gefragt, ob ich bei dir übernachten darf! Es ist schon okay."

Kaworu's Zimmer war ein winziger, fensterloser Raum, und schon vom ersten Moment an, erinnerte es ihn an das von Rei. Eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er an sein schönes Zimmer bei Misato dachte.

Doch er fühlte sich dort nicht mehr zu Hause. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an dem Streit mit Misato lag, oder daran, daß die Wohnung ohne Asuka so leer war. Oder einfach daran, daß er allen Menschen aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Aber dann hätte er Kaworu nicht gefragt, ob er heute Nacht bei ihm bleiben konnte.

Es hatte ihn all seinen Mut gekostet, das zu tun. Nach Kaworu's Worten war er wie vom Donner gerührt dagestanden und hatte nicht gewußt, was er davon halten sollte. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand gesagt. Seine Mutter vielleicht, als er noch klein war, aber nicht einmal daran konnte er sich erinnern.

Liebte er ihn auch? Das ging alles so schnell! Er wußte ja noch nicht einmal, ob Kaworu es ehrlich meinte. Woran erkennt man, ob jemand es ehrlich meint? Wie kann man das wissen?

Und wenn, wie kann jemand so etwas überhaupt sagen? Hatte Kaworu keine Angst, daß er sich über ihn lustig machte? Selbst wenn das, was er empfand, Liebe war, wie brachte er diesen Satz über die Lippen?

Ich könnte das nicht! Nein, niemals!

"Worüber wolltest du reden?"

Kaworu lag auf seinem Bett, Shinji auf den Tatami daneben. Es war ziemlich heiß in dem kleinen Raum, er schwitzte in dem warmen Schlafanzug, den er sich von Kaworu geliehen hatte, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er ihn ausgezogen. Schon der Gedanke daran trieb die Röte in sein Gesicht.

"Du wolltest mir doch irgendwas erzählen!"

"Seit ich hier bin, habe ich soviel Neues erlebt." Er dachte an früher zurück, an die Zeiten als er noch kein Eva-Pilot war. "Früher habe ich bei meinem Lehrer gewohnt. Es waren stille, ruhige Tage, und ich habe einfach nur vor mich hin gelebt, einfach nur existiert. Aber das war in Ordnung für mich. Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt nichts getan."

"Du magst keine Menschen, stimmt's ?" wollte Kaworu wissen.

"Na ja, sie sind mir einfach egal. Nur mein Vater nicht, ihn hasse ich!" Warum erzähle ich Kaworu-kun das alles?

Vorsichtig äugte er zu seinem Freund hinüber, der ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken lag, die Arme locker hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Kaworu fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte, dieses ganz spezielle Lächeln, das ihn so nervös machte. Er wußte nicht, wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte. Einerseits vertraute er Kaworu, sonst würde er ihm nicht soviel über sich selbst erzählen, andererseits fühlte er sich unsicher und kribbelig in seiner Gegenwart. Er sehnte sich danach, ihn zu berühren, hatte aber Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden.

Kaworu seufzte tief auf. "Vielleicht wurde ich nur geboren, um dich zu treffen."

Sie schwiegen beide, die Stille war Shinji unerträglich. Aber ihm war klar, daß Kaworu auf eine Reaktion wartete. Auf eine Antwort. Oft genug hatte er seine Gefühle deutlich gemacht, jetzt war Shinji an der Reihe.

Aber was für Gefühle hatte er eigentlich für Kaworu?

Er dachte an all die anderen Menschen, die in sein Leben gekommen, und wieder gegangen waren. Es war nicht dasselbe. Auch Touji hatte er vertraut, und mit der Zeit hätte er ihm sicher auch mehr über sich selbst erzählen können. Wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte! Aber er hätte ihn nicht auf diese Weise berührt. Und er hatte nicht dieses Gefühl, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Es war irgendwie ganz anders.

Was sollte er tun? Was war, wenn er es irgendwie mißverstanden hatte, und Kaworu es doch nicht so gemeint hatte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Wunschtraum von ihm. Und vielleicht hatte er auch keine wirklichen Gefühle für Kaworu, vielleicht wollte er einfach nur von jemandem akzeptiert werden, und nicht mehr einsam sein.

Ich suche schon wieder nach Ausflüchten, dachte er verzweifelt, nur damit ich nichts tun, oder sagen muß. Warum kann Kaworu es nicht einfach wissen? Warum kann er nicht einfach herkommen, und mich in den Arm nehmen, und dann muß ich wirklich nichts reden.

Ich hätte ihn küssen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Bestimmt hat er darauf gewartet. Und was, wenn nicht? Will ich das eigentlich, einen anderen Jungen küssen? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal!

Was würde Asuka tun? Sie würde sagen, daß ich ein Dummkopf bin! Und eine Lusche! Und sie hätte recht damit!

"Du hattest von deinem Vater gesprochen", nahm Kaworu das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Bitte, laß uns nicht über ihn reden, okay? Er hat mich so wahnsinnig enttäuscht, es gibt keine Worte dafür. Er weiß überhaupt nicht, wer ich bin, und es interessiert ihn auch nicht! Ich bin nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, weil ich den Eva steuern kann, alles andere ist ihm völlig egal. Er ist schuld, daß mein bester Freund verletzt wurde, und beinahe gestorben ist."

Mit den Gedanken an Touji kam auch das Schuldgefühl zurück. Er hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Er hatte überhaupt nichts tun können. Touji lebte, aber es war nicht sein Verdienst. Und er wußte nicht, wo er jetzt war, und ob er wieder ganz gesund werden würde.

"Ich möchte so etwas nie, nie wieder erleben. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!"

Kaworu streckte den Arm aus, und seine Hand berührte Shinji's Gesicht. Seine Finger strichen über Shinji's Augenlider, und wischten die ersten Spuren von Tränen fort. "Manche Dinge sind einfach nicht zu ändern. Wir sind alle nur Figuren in einem großen Spiel, und oft werden Entscheidungen über unsere Köpfe hinweg getroffen."

Shinji griff nach Kaworu's Hand, und diesmal hatte er keine Angst davor, sie festzuhalten. "Du hast gesagt, daß Leben oft Leid mit sich bringt. Und daß mein Herz wie Glas ist. Bist du denn niemals unglücklich?"

"Habe ich denn einen Grund dazu?" Kaworu drückte Shinji's Hand. "Vieles wird von anderen bestimmt, und man bekommt einfach nicht immer das, was man sich wünscht. Aber jeder von uns hat immer noch ein gewisses Maß an Entscheidungsfreiheit, was seine Zukunft betrifft und das muß genügen. Man kann den Ausgang des Spiels oft nicht direkt beeinflussen, aber man kann sich weigern darin mitzuspielen, und damit vielleicht ein Zeichen setzen. Vielleicht!"

Würde es einen Unterschied machen, ob er den Eva steuerte oder nicht? Jetzt wo ein Ersatz für Asuka gefunden war, war es vermutlich egal. Es blieb ja sowieso nur noch ein einziger Engel.

"Darf ich dich küssen?" platzte Shinji heraus, und Asuka's Stimme in seinem Kopf machte ihn unmißverständlich darauf aufmerksam, daß dies die albernste Bemerkung war, die er sich hatte einfallen lassen können. Trotzdem war er erleichtert, daß er es endlich herausgebracht hatte.

Kaworu beugte sich über die Bettkante und zog Shinji zu sich heran. Seine Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit, wie zwei kostbare Edelsteine. "Und ich dachte schon, du würdest nie danach fragen!"

Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt ganz nahe, Shinji spürte Kaworu's warmen Atem, das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. 'Hoffentlich mache ich nichts falsch', schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Nasen waren irgendwie im Weg, aber es gelang ihm den Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, ehe sie zusammenstießen. Endlich, - es erschien ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, fühlte er die erste zaghafte Berührung.

Er drückte seine Lippen auf Kaworu's Mund, im ersten Augenblick schien keiner der beiden so recht zu wissen, was er damit anfangen sollte. Erst ganz allmählich bewegten sich ihre Lippen, liebkosten einander, begannen vorsichtig zu erforschen, bis sie sich mit einem ungeschickten Schmatzer wieder lösten.

"Nimmst du mich in den Arm?" wollte Shinji wissen. Kaworu nickte und rückte ein Stück zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Shinji kletterte ins Bett hoch. Er legte die Arme um Kaworu, ganz vorsichtig, als befürchte er immer noch, daß sein Freund ein Traum sei, der sich jeden Moment in Nichts auflösen könne, und kuschelte sich an ihn. Kaworu umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Mit seiner freien Hand wuschelte er durch Shinji's Haare.

Seine Stimme war leise, trotzdem hörte Shinji sie, als ob sie tief aus seinem Inneren erklang. "Es hilft nichts, wegen etwas zu weinen, das du ja doch nicht ändern kannst. Damit verlierst du nur den Blick fürs Wesentliche, für die wunderbaren Dinge, die du erleben darfst. Diese ganz besonderen Momente, die stärker sind, als jede Traurigkeit. Sie sind wie eine Melodie, die man immer noch hören kann, wenn der letzte Ton verklungen ist."

"Melodie?" fragte Shinji, dem Kaworu's Worte sehr rätselhaft vorkamen. "So wie das Lied, das du gesummt hast, als ich dich heute morgen getroffen habe?"

"Und das du angehört hast, als ich dich heute abend getroffen habe!" schmunzelte Kaworu und streichelte Shinji's Brust. "Weißt du, wovon das Lied handelt?"

"Nein, woher denn?" Shinji zuckte zusammen, als Kaworu fortfuhr, ihn zu liebkosen. "Sie singen in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe."

"Es handelt davon, daß die Freude ein göttliches Geschenk ist, welches alle Menschen zu Brüdern macht."

Shinji zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen und Kaworu's Hand verharrte in der Bewegung. "Möchtest du das nicht? Soll ich damit aufhören?"

"Ja,... ich meine nein," stammelte Shinji. "Hör nicht auf, bitte!"

"Alle Menschen, egal wie unterschiedlich sie auch sein mögen, können dieselbe Freude empfinden. Schon das allein ist ein Grund, nicht unglücklich zu sein. Wenn die Menschen mehr Freude und weniger Schmerz empfinden würden, wären sie auch weniger einsam."

"Ja schon," Shinji schnappte keuchend nach Luft, "aber manchmal passieren... wirklich schreckliche Dinge, und... dann kann man nicht mehr glücklich sein. Wenn man zum Beispiel jemanden verliert, den man liebt, ist man immer unglücklich."

"Und vergißt vor lauter Unglück die ganzen wundervollen Momente, die man mit dieser Person verbracht hat." Übermütig rollte Kaworu ihn herum, und sein Gewicht drückte ihn in die Kissen. "Nein, Shinji-kun, jemanden zu lieben ist ein Geschenk, und nicht etwas worauf man Anspruch erheben kann." Mit der Nase fuhr er Shinji's Hals und Gesicht entlang und atmete seinen Duft ein. "Jeder Augenblick, den man zusammen verbringen darf, ist eine Gnade, einzigartig und unwiederbringlich."

Er küßte Shinji ein zweites Mal, diesmal saugte er heftiger an seinen Lippen. Shinji öffnete den Mund, und umklammerte Kaworu's Zunge. Er wünschte der Kuss würde ewig dauern, die Berührung dieser weichen wohlschmeckenden Lippen ließ ihn auf Wolken schweben, während Kaworu's Hände ihre Liebkosungen wieder aufnahmen.

"Vorsichtig," seufzte er verzückt, "nicht zu fest, sonst tust du mir weh!"

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wo ich vorsichtig sein muß. Ich bin wie du, Shinji-kun, hast du das schon vergessen?" hauchte Kaworu in sein Ohr. Shinji stieß einen Protestlaut aus, als Kaworu ihn losließ, um unvermittelt nach seinen Händen zu greifen. "Du solltest deiner Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen!"

"Ich soll was?" Halbherzig versuchte Shinji sich loszureißen.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden!" Kaworu umklammerte immer noch Shinji's Hände, jetzt zog er Shinji's Arme hoch über seinen Kopf, und verurteilte damit den anderen Jungen zur völligen Wehrlosigkeit. Mit den Zähnen zog er das Oberteil von Shinji's Schlafanzug nach oben und vergrub die Nase in seinem Bauchnabel. "Du bist wundervoll, alles an dir ist wundervoll. Ich möchte dich ansehen, bis das Licht meiner Augen erlischt, deinen Duft atmen, bis zum letzten Atemzug! In deinen Armen haben der Tod und die Finsternis keine Gewalt mehr über mich!"

"Bitte... sag so etwas nicht, Kaworu-kun...du machst mir Angst!"  
Shinji zappelte wie ein Fisch in seinem Griff, wand sich unter ihm wie eine Schlange, ohne jede Möglichkeit, der süßen Qual zu entkommen. Kaworu's Atem kitzelte ihn vom Bauchnabel bis unter die Achsel, seine Lippen griffen nach Shinji's Haut, seine Zunge zog eine Flammenspur über seine Brust. Er umkreiste eine der Knospen, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren, einen Augenblick später knabberte er an der anderen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh Shinji's Lippen. Als Kaworu den Oberkörper aufrichtete, lag nahezu sein ganzes Gewicht auf Shinji's Hüften, hart wie Stahl, der Druck machte ihn rasend, und verwandelte sein Blut in flüssiges Feuer. Er glaubte schon, er könne das schelmische Spiel seines Freundes nicht länger ertragen, da ließ dieser plötzlich, und ohne Vorwarnung los.

Ohne jeden Gedanken sauste Shinji's Hand zu Kaworu's Kopf, um seinen Mund zurück auf die Brust zu drücken, der andere Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte, um ihn näher, noch näher an sich zu spüren. "Du bist wie ich," keuchte er, "du bist gemacht wie ich!" Er rollte sich herum, und warf Kaworu auf den Rücken. " Ich muß keine Angst haben, daß ich etwas falsch mache, oder daß ich dir weh tue!"

Erst als er den Körper des Freundes unter sich spürte, warm und verlangend, erschrak er über seine eigene Kühnheit. Kaworu hatte ihn herausgefordert, aber mit einer solch heftigen Reaktion hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Unter ihm rang er nach Luft, kämpfte um Atem, wie ein Delphin, den die Strömung an den Strand geworfen hat. Wieder griff er nach Shinji's Händen, diesmal allerdings war Shinji vorbereitet, und ließ sich nicht so einfach aufs Kreuz legen. In diesem Spiel war Kaworu nicht erfahrener als er, nur wagemutiger, es schien als ob ein menschlicher Körper, sein Körper, ihm ein kostbarer Schatz sei, ein Quell der Freude und Zärtlichkeit.

Für Shinji war sein Körper immer etwas Selbstverständliches gewesen, wie ein Gegenstand, den man täglich benutzt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt, wo sie einander liebkosten, entdeckte er sich selbst in Kaworu wieder, so fremd und doch so vertraut. Auf diese Weise berührt, angebetet, ja, geliebt zu werden, war ein lauer Sommerregen, der seine Seele erblühen ließ.

Er wollte in der tosenden Leidenschaft vergehen, die in seinem Innersten schäumte, sich im wilden Spiel ihrer ineinander verschlungenen Körper verlieren. Irgendwann waren sie vom Bett auf den Boden gerollt, und wieder ins Bett hochgeklettert, irgendwann waren die Schlafanzüge in die Ecke geflogen, irgendwann war die Welt um sie herum einer warmen Dunkelheit gewichen, in der es nur noch sie beide gab.

Nur noch sie beide, und niemanden sonst. In diesem Moment wurde Shinji fast schmerzhaft bewußt, daß zwischen ihnen eine unüberwindliche Grenze lag, egal wie eng sie sich aneinander schmiegten, sie waren und blieben zwei verschiedene Wesen. Und doch - sie mußten einander schon sehr nahe sein, denn Kaworu las Shinji's Gedanken aus dessen Augen. "Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er, und als Shinji nickte, fuhr er fort: "Weißt du worauf du dich einläßt? Wenn unsere Seelen miteinander verschmelzen, und sei es nur für einen kurzen Moment, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Dann wird ein Teil von mir für immer bei dir sein, und du wirst einen Teil deines Selbst an mich verlieren!"

"Das macht nichts aus," sagte Shinji leise, "denn du bist schon ein Teil von mir, und ich habe mein Herz an dich verloren." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, wollte die Worte aussprechen, die er vor einigen Stunden von Kaworu gehört hatte. Aber er brachte sie nicht über die Lippen.

"Bist du sicher, daß du es wirklich willst?" fragte Kaworu ihn ein zweites Mal. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und seinen Kopf in Shinji's Schoß gelegt. Shinji kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, streichelte seine Wangen, strich ihm die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, um seinem Freund tief in die rubinroten Augen zu sehen. "Wenn du es auch willst, ganz sicher."

"Mehr als Worte sagen können!" Kaworu richtete sich auf. "Trotzdem, du solltest dir die Zeit nehmen, und noch einen Moment darüber nachdenken. "

Shinji war tatsächlich dankbar, ein bißchen allein zu sein und seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Ihm war immer noch schwindelig vor Glück, auch wenn er inzwischen begriffen hatte, daß er nicht träumte. Kaworu war Wirklichkeit. Inmitten dieser zerstörten, trostlosen Welt hatte er die Liebe gefunden, eine Blume, die zwischen Trümmern aufgeblüht war, ohne Angst niedergetreten zu werden. Eine Hoffnung, die sich erfüllt hatte. Eine Oase des Friedens in einer Zeit, in der es keinen Frieden gab.

"Du warst nur ein paar Minuten weg, und schon hab' ich dich vermißt!" sagte Shinji.  
Kaworu setzte sich aufs Bett und blickte liebevoll auf seinen Freund hinunter, der ausgestreckt vor ihm lag, die Knie locker umfaßt. Seine Hände liebkosten Shinji, zart und kühl, zogen ihn zu sich heran, hoben seine Beine. "Ganz sicher?" fragte er ein drittes und letztes Mal.

Als Antwort warf Shinji sich ihm entgegen, ohne jedes Zögern, ohne Scheu und ohne Angst zu fallen,  
denn er wußte, Kaworu würde ihn halten. Zu lange hatte er seine Gefühle in sich eingeschlossen, sie drängten danach, sich zu befreien. Er hatte seine Seele mit hohen Mauern umgeben, die jetzt eine nach der anderen einstürzten, als die Leidenschaft gegen sie brauste wie die Brandung im Sturm. Nichts konnte  
die Wogen des Glücks aufhalten, die sein Innerstes durchliefen, jeder Stoß zerbrach etwas mehr von der Schutzhülle, die ihre Seelen voneinander trennte, jede Welle brachte sie näher zusammen.

Als die letzte Grenze fiel, als sie sich endlich berührten, verschmolzen, für wenige Augenblicke eins mit sich selbst und der Ewigkeit wurden, konnte er hören, wie Kaworu seinen Namen rief, konnte spüren, wie er sich in seiner Zärtlichkeit verlor wie in einem endlosen Ozean. Kaworu's Leidenschaft strömte in seinen Körper, durchflutete ihn, erfüllte ihn mit einer nie gekannten Wärme. Ein Blick aus rubinroten Augen traf ihn bis ins Mark, als sein Freund sich über ihn beugte, salzige Gischt sprühte tief zwischen Kaworu's geöffnete Lippen, bis die tosende Flut in seinem Inneren langsam verebbte, wieder zu einem sanften Rauschen wurde und schließlich erstarb.

Die Stille war nahezu vollkommen, sie hüteten sich, sie durch Worte zu zerstören, als sie sich, voneinander gelöst, in den Armen hielten. Schließlich nahm Kaworu Shinji's Hände und küßte sie, sanft kribbelte sein Atem auf Shinji's Haut, als er seinen eigenen Duft von ihnen einsog. "Ich hab' dir doch nicht weh getan, oder?" flüsterte er. Shinji schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Ich hatte eher Angst, ich könnte dir wehtun." Er rieb die Nase an Kaworu's Hals, wo er links und rechts zwei rötliche Druckstellen auf der bleichen Haut sehen konnte, die langsam wieder verblassten. Offenbar hatten seine Beine ein wenig fest zugedrückt, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte.

Shinji war viel zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken, was soeben geschehen war, jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen. Er drehte sich um, rollte sich zusammen, und schmiegte seinen Rücken an Kaworu's Brust. Dann griff er hinter sich, suchte Kaworu's Arm, und zog daran, bis sein Freund begriffen hatte, was er wollte. Im Halbschlaf konnte er noch fühlen, wie Kaworu den Arm um ihn legte, und ihn fest an sich drückte.

So geborgen hatte er sich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt. Wie lange mochte es her sein, daß jemand ihn im Arm gehalten hatte? Viel zu lange! Noch nie? Er versuchte sich in der Dämmerung seines Bewußtseins zu erinnern, und glitt langsam in einen angenehmen Traum hinüber. Es war wundervoll auf diese Weise einzuschlafen.

Schlaf. Der Lilimkörper brauchte Schlaf. Was für ein merkwürdiges Wort war das, er hatte es nie zuvor gehört. Ein Gedanke. Gedanken, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Lilim. Adam. Weißer Mond . . . . Schwarzer Mond. . . . Ewigkeit. . . . Nigoki. . .

* * *

Eva Nigoki. . .

Der Alarm gellte durch den winzigen Raum, hallte in den Ecken wieder, brach sich myriadenfach an den engen Wänden. Im grellrot blinkenden Licht der Notbeleuchtung schien das Zimmer wie in Blut getaucht. Einen Augenblick später mischte sich der Lärm mit dem Dröhnen von Misato's Stimme, die ihn über Lautsprecher rief.

Die NERV Zentrale wurde angegriffen! Der Angriff des letzten Engels!

Er griff nach seiner Schuluniform, machte sich nicht die Mühe das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, er würde sowieso gleich seinen Plugsuit anziehen, und rannte los. Wo in aller Welt steckte Kaworu? Hätte er nicht auf ihn warten können?

Seine Schuluniform fehlte, er mußte sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht haben. Na ja, es machte nichts, sie würden sich sowieso gleich wieder treffen. Und dann, wenn der Kampf vorbei war...

Wenn der Kampf vorbei war! Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Wenn der letzte Engel besiegt war, dann würde er kein Eva-Pilot mehr sein, niemandem mehr verpflichtet! Dann konnte er sich wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er sich sein Leben vorstellte. Kein sinnloses Trübsal blasen, wie er es gestern noch getan hatte, sondern richtige Pläne schmieden.

'Auf alle Fälle können wir von hier fortgehen, und ich müßte Vater nie wiedersehen,' überlegte er. 'So wie es aussieht, hat Kaworu-kun doch auch kein richtiges Zuhause. Vielleicht könnten wir irgendwo zusammen wohnen.

Nein, es ist noch zu früh, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen! Erst einmal müssen wir diesen Kampf hinter uns bringen, dann sehen wir weiter!'

**Tsuzuku...**


	5. Kapitel 4 Bis die Schatten schwinden

**Anmerkungen**: Der Ausdruck "Achtfacher Zaun der Provinz Izumo" stammt aus einem alten japanischem Haiku, und ist ein Symbol für die Schutzbarriere, die ein Mensch um sich herum aufbaut. Das AT-Field scheint eine Tradition in der japanischen Geschichte zu haben :)

Noch ein Danke an Kaji, den Beta-Reader für diesen Teil der Story, und an Merc, der mich rechtzeitig darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, daß das Eis an den Polen weg ist. (Peinlich, peinlich, wie ich das vergessen konnte. *schäm*)

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Bis die Schatten schwinden**

_Wo du hin gehst, da will ich auch hin gehen; wo du weilst, da weile ich auch. Dein Volk ist mein Volk, und dein Gott ist mein Gott. Wo du stirbst, da sterbe ich auch, da will ich auch begraben werden. Der HERR tue mir dies und das, aber nur der Tod kann mich und dich scheiden_.

**Ruth 1.16-1.17**

**Ruth's Treueschwur zu Naomi**

* * *

UNS MENSCHEN WAR ES NICHT BESTIMMT, GOETTER ZU SEIN

Aus der Dunkelheit erhoben sich zwölf schwarze Monolithen, schwärzer als das Dunkel selbst. Die rotglühenden Nummern auf ihrer Oberfläche waren die einzige Lichtquelle. Nein, die wahre Quelle des Lichts war sein schwebender Geist, der zwischen ihnen leuchtete.

Seine Seele, die sich für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Lilimkörper erhoben hatte, denn der Körper war zu schwer. Er hatte ihn auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen. Aber er würde ihn auch nicht mehr lange brauchen. Schon bald würde sich sein Schicksal erfüllen.

* * *

Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war seine Seele noch rein gewesen. Unberührt von anderen Seelen, so als ob sie noch nie mit einer anderen Seele verschmolzen wäre. In ihm lebte nur die Erinnerung, daß es nicht immer so gewesen war.

Einmal war er ein Teil eines Ganzen gewesen. Von einem anderen Wesen genommen, aus einem anderen Wesen geschaffen. Ein Wesen, das aus vielen Seelen bestand, verschmolzen zu einer einzigen.

Dieses Wissen in ihm war sehr alt, und sehr mächtig. Aber es war alles, was er hatte. Ansonsten wußte er weder, wo er war, noch warum er in diesem Etwas steckte. War dieser Körper ein Teil von ihm? Warum schien er dann so ungewohnt? War die Welt, in der er sich nun befand anders, als die Welt, in die er gehörte? Oder war es dieselbe Welt, und er nahm sie nur komplett anders wahr.

Um ihn herum war Dunkelheit. Es gab hell und dunkel, also befand er sich nicht in dem Urzustand seiner Erinnerung. Es gab auch oben und unten, denn er lag auf einem harten, kalten Untergrund.

Hart und weich.

Kalt und warm.

Gegensätze. Sie bedeuteten Trennung. Getrennt sein. Nicht eins mit dem Ganzen. Nicht ganz.

Nicht ganz?

Nein. Wenn es Gegensätze gibt, gibt es keine Einheit, sondern Verschiedenheit.

Ist das schlecht?

Es ist nicht so, wie es im Urzustand war. Mir fehlt etwas.

Was fehlt dir?

Ich bin ein Teil von etwas. Etwas Großem. Etwas Ganzem. Ein . . .Wesen?

Was ist deine Bestimmung?

In den Urzustand zurückzukehren. Dieses Wesen finden und mich mit ihm verbinden, damit alles wieder eins ist.

**DANN ERFÜLLE DEINE BESTIMMUNG! Erfülle deine Bestimmung!** Erfülle deine Bestimmung!

Die Dunkelheit wurde zur Helle, ein Licht, das so grell war, daß der Körper Schmerz verspürte und die Augen sich schlossen. Reaktion. Bewegung. Reflexartige Bewegung.

Verbundenheit mit etwas Seelenlosem. Informationsfluß. Wachstum. Zeit. Atem.

Er konnte nicht atmen, weil die Lungen des Lilimkörpers sich mit etwas Ungewohntem füllten. Er hustete, und schnappte nach Sauerstoff.

"Es ist nur Luft," sagte eine Stimme in einer der Sprachen der Lilim. "Sie enthält genügend Sauerstoff, wenn auch in gasförmigem Zustand. Du mußt dich nur daran gewöhnen. Atme einfach ganz ruhig, Junge!"

"Junge?" Die Worte klangen noch etwas unbeholfen, da er mit dem Lilimkörper noch nicht vertraut war. Aber er gewöhnte sich schnell an das Sprechen.

"Ja, natürlich. Das bist du, so lange du dich in diesem Körper befindest, denn wie ein Engel siehst du jetzt nicht mehr aus. Und ein Mann wirst du wohl nicht werden, dafür reicht die Zeit nicht.

Du hast auch einen Namen, er steht in dem Ausweis, den du noch erhalten wirst. Du solltest dich beizeiten daran gewöhnen, ihn zu benutzen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Und -" er wechselte in eine andere Sprache der Lilim, "du solltest dich auch an diese Sprache gewöhnen, denn du wirst sie die meiste Zeit sprechen. Sie klingt zwar gräßlich, aber wir können ja nicht alle immerzu in der Sprache des Herrenvolkes reden. Auch wenn es einmal so aussah, als würden wir ein Reich begründen."

Es war kein grelles Licht mehr um ihn herum, langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Körper lag auf einem metallenen Tisch, inmitten eines Labors, halbbedeckt mit einer Plastikplane. An ihm klebten Spuren der Flüssigkeit, die er bis vor kurzem noch geatmet hatte. Die Person, die vor ihm stand, war ein Mensch, jedenfalls der Seele nach zu urteilen. Oder besser gesagt, ihrer Schutzbarriere nach, denn die Seele selbst war natürlich weggeschlossen.

An dem Körper des Menschen war so gut wie nichts menschlich, auch wenn es für die Augen keinerlei Unterschied machte. Er bestand zwar zum größten Teil aus denselben Materialien wie ein echter Menschenkörper, war aber anders zusammengebaut. Der Lilimkörper war nicht von Dauer. Er zerfiel, und ihn mit Ersatzteilen auszustatten, bedeutete nur diesen Zerfall zu verlängern, nicht ihn aufzuhalten.

Er blickte an sich hinunter, sah seinen eigenen Lilimkörper an. "So zerbrechlich..."

"Du wirst ihn nicht lange benötigen. Nur so lange, bis deine Aufgabe erfüllt ist." Er fühlte einen kurzen Schmerz, als sein Gegenüber eine Spritze aus seinem Arm zog. Der Schmerz war anders als alles was er kannte, er machte ihm bewußt, daß dieser Körper tatsächlich ein Teil von ihm war. Er konnte ihn nicht nur bewegen, er fühlte ihn, um sich herum, und in sich selbst.

Er bekam ein weißes Stückchen Mullbinde in die Hand gedrückt, das nach Desinfektionsmittel roch. "Halte es für ein paar Minuten auf deinen Arm. Es müßte gleich aufhören zu bluten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Mann den Raum und er blieb sich selbst überlassen.

Er hob das Stoffstückchen, die kleine Verletzung hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu bluten. Es war kaum noch etwas von dem Einstich zu sehen. Dieser Körper hatte die Fähigkeit sich selbst zu regenerieren.

Zerbrechlich, doch von einer großen inneren Kraft erfüllt. Wunderschön, und vergänglich. Eine andere Möglichkeit, die Welt wahrzunehmen, und somit eine andere Wirklichkeit.

Nur so lange, bis seine Aufgabe erfüllt war. Dann brauchte er ihn nicht mehr.

Seine Aufgabe. Dieses Wesen finden, und mit ihm verschmelzen.

Es befand sich nur noch ein einziges anderes Wesen in dem Labor, er erkannte es sofort als das seelenlose Wesen mit dem er kurz zuvor noch verbunden war. Von diesem Wesen kamen all die Informationen über die Lilim, ihre Sprachen, ihre Verhaltenweisen, ihre Art zu sein. Diese Informationen machten es ihm möglich, nicht nur wie einer der ihren auszusehen, sondern auch wie einer der ihren zu leben.

Er versuchte, den Kontakt zu diesem Wesen ein zweites Mal herzustellen. Sein Geist tastete sich voran. Kein Schutzfeld, keine Seele. Nur Daten in Form eines Binärcodes. Nullen und Einsen.

"Ein Mensch würde die konventionelle Weise benützen, um einen Computer einzuschalten. Drück den Power Button!"

Die bekannte Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war niemand anderes als der Wissenschaftler, der ihn in dieser Form zum Leben erweckt hatte.

* * *

In den nächsten Stunden wurden ihm viele Dinge klarer, auch wenn er nicht mehr genau unterscheiden konnte, zwischen den Informationen, die in sein menschliches Gehirn eingespeist worden waren, und dem Wissen, welches er schon immer hatte. Denn für jedes Wissen mußten erst einmal Worte gefunden werden, Worte in der Sprache der Lilim.

Lilim, die Kinder der Lilith, Engel, die Kinder Adams.

Er saß vor dem Computer und betrachtete das Diagramm auf dem Bildschirm. Der Baum des Lebens. Siebzehn Stufen, siebzehn Engel. Einer von ihnen Adam, der Ursprung.

Der Wissenschaftler mit dem künstlichen Körper hatte die Dateien aufgerufen, und dabei seinen Namen und diverse Kennwörter eingegeben. Er wußte jetzt, wie der Mann hieß, aber ein Name sagte ihm nichts. Über die Lilim war nur schwer etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, wegen der Schutzbarriere um ihre Seelen. Ob sie bei allen Lilim genau gleich aussah? Was wohl dahinter steckte?

"Diese Informationen stammen von den Qumran Rollen, die vor über 50 Jahren am toten Meer gefunden wurden," erklärte Dr. Kiel. "Der Baum des Lebens stellt die Schöpfung dar. Die siebzehn Stufen sind Endformen, die sich von allein nicht mehr weiterentwickeln können. Die einzige Möglichkeit zur Weiterentwicklung besteht, wenn es einer dieser Endformen gelingt, sich wieder mit dem Ursprung zu verbinden."

Seine Worte ergaben Sinn. Daher also kam das Bedürfnis sich mit diesem Wesen, Adam zu verbinden. Trotzdem irgendetwas an diesem Diagramm war nicht in Ordnung. Er konnte nicht sagen was, es war nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er angestrengt nachdachte.

"Du bist vermutlich mit den Informationen in dieser Form nicht vertraut, deshalb kommt es dir alles etwas merkwürdig vor." Dr. Kiel war die Veränderung in seinem Blick nicht entgangen. "Natürlich sind alle Diagramme, Schriften, und Formeln nur ein unvollkommener Versuch etwas in Worte zu fassen, für das es genaugenommen keine Worte gibt."

Er öffnete ein Schreibprogramm, und begann eine komplizierte Formel einzutippen. "Sagt dir das etwas?" Als er den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr Dr. Kiel fort. "Es ist eine Formel, mit der man die Stärke eines AT- Fields berechnen kann. Sagt dir immer noch nichts? Du mußt wissen, wir Menschen sind gewohnt zu erforschen, und zu konstruieren, alles auseinander zu nehmen, und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Deshalb müssen wir alles auch immer in technische Begriffe fassen. AT-Field! S2-Kikan! LCL! Lauter Schnickschnack! Aber wenn man sich auf diese Weise ausdrückt, wird man verstanden und ernstgenommen. So einfach ist das! Man kann einem gebildeten Menschen doch nicht mit seltsamen Begriffen wie 'Achtfacher Zaun der Provinz Izumo' und 'Schutz vor seelischer Verletzung' kommen."

"Aber konzentrieren wir uns auf das Wesentliche!"  
Er schloß das Programm, und das Diagramm erschien wieder auf dem Bildschirm. "Alle Engel haben versucht, den Weg zum Ursprung zurückzufinden. Aber keinem von ihnen ist es bisher gelungen."

"Wenn dies einem Engel gelänge, würde er damit alle anderen Engel auslöschen. Denn nur eine Form kann die Vollkommenheit erreichen."

"Es ist ein bißchen zu spät, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn die anderen Engel sind bereits ausgelöscht. Du bist der letzte. In den Schriftrollen erscheinst du als Tablith, der Engel des freien Willens. Du bist damit der einzige Engel, der selbst entscheiden kann, ob er diese Vereinigung wirklich will. Alle Engel vor dir hatten diese Wahl nicht. Ihr Bedürfnis mit Adam zu verschmelzen war stärker als alles andere."

Was konnte mächtig genug sein, um einen Engel auszulöschen? Nur ein anderer Engel hätte diese Kraft.  
Hatten sie sich gegenseitig vernichtet? Oder gab es noch etwas anderes, von dem er nichts wußte?

"Die Menschen haben Gott gespielt!"

Schon wieder hatte Dr. Kiel seine Gedanken erraten, ohne daß er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Die Lilim hatten die Fähigkeit anhand ihres Körpers etwas über den Zustand der Seele abzulesen. Trotz der Schutzbarriere hatten die Seelen also viele Möglichkeiten miteinander in Kontakt zu treten. Der Lilimkörper war ein Kommunikationsmittel, ebenso wie Schrift oder Sprache,und die Daten auf dem Computer.

"Und Gott der Herr baute ein Weib aus der Rippe, die er von Adam nahm und brachte sie zu ihm," zitierte Dr. Kiel.

"Und Adam nannte sein Weib Eva, denn sie wurde die Mutter alles Lebendigen."

"Kluges Kind!" Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen weitere Daten. "Ihr Name ist tatsächlich Eva. Um genau zu sein: Hanyou Ninkei Kessen Heiki Jinzou Ningen Evangelion, wobei wir wieder bei den technischen Begriffen wären. Eine menschenähnliche Kampfwaffe, in der Form eines riesigen Androiden. Sie ist die einzige Möglichkeit um die Engel zu besiegen. Unsere Tochterorganisationen GEHIRN und NERV haben sie gebaut."

Tablith überflog die Daten. "Wie kann sie ein AT-Field erzeugen, wenn sie keine S2-Kikan hat? Und woher nimmt sie ihre Energie?"

Dr. Kiel zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Die rasche Auffassungsgabe seines Gesprächspartners schien ihm sehr zu mißfallen. "Sie braucht keine eigene Seele, denn die Seele des Piloten ist vollkommen ausreichend, für ein AT-Field," knurrte er. Und ihre Energie erzeugt sie nicht selbst, sondern sie bezieht sie über ein Verbindungskabel."

"Wenn sie eine eigene Seele hätte, bräuchte sie weder einen Piloten noch ein Verbindungskabel," hakte Tablith nach. Zum ersten Mal spürte er deutlich, daß Dr. Kiel Angst vor ihm hatte. Er lernte nun ebenfalls die Sprache des Lilimkörpers zu verstehen, obwohl es bei einem künstlichen Körper um einiges schwieriger war.

"Wenn sie eine eigene Seele hätte, könnte man sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. So kann man jederzeit die Verbindung unterbrechen, und dann hat sie nur noch für fünf Minuten Energie. Wenn diese Energie verbraucht ist, schaltet sie sich automatisch ab. Und für dich hat das alles noch eine ganz besondere Bedeutung."

erklärte ihm seinen Plan, einen Plan der in sich vollkommen logisch erschien. Adam befand sich in einer unterirdischen Kammer, unter dem NERV Hauptquartier. Alle Engel hatten versucht, mit Gewalt in diese Kammer einzudringen, jeder in einem anderen Körper, und auf andere Weise. Alle waren sie gescheitert, trotz ihrer gewaltigen Kräfte. Tablith würde in menschlicher Form dorthin geschickt werden, als Pilot für Eva Nigoki, die zweite Eva-Einheit. Damit rechnete NERV am allerwenigsten. Da Eva keine Seele hatte, würde er sie problemlos übernehmen können. Dann konnte er mit ihrer Hilfe in die unterirdische Kammer vordringen, und mit Adam verschmelzen.

"Es gibt zwei Dinge, die du zu deinem Vorteil nutzen kannst. Das erste davon ist deine menschliche Form. In dieser Form kannst du zwar nur einen geringen Teil deiner Macht entfalten, dafür aber unbemerkt ins NERV Hauptquartier gelangen, um Adam zu finden. Und wenn du mit Adam verschmilzt, bedeutet es die Vollkommenheit für dich.

Das zweite ist für den Fall, daß es dir nicht gelingen sollte, und dein Körper zerstört wird, bevor du Adam erreichst. Deine Vorgänger haben in diesem Fall versucht in Adam's Kopie, die Evas einzudringen, wurden aber vom AT-Field des jeweiligen Piloten zurückgeworfen. Du bist ein Eva-Pilot, das bedeutet, daß deine Seele schon mit Eva verbunden ist. Wenn also dein Körper zu früh zerstört wird, wird deine Seele komplett mit Nigoki verschmelzen, und damit bist du ebenfalls unsterblich, denn Eva ist unzerstörbar. Es kann also überhaupt nichts schiefgehen."

"Und in dieser Form?" fragte Tablith vorsichtig, "bin ich sterblich?"

"Ja, allerdings. Wenn dein Körper zerstört wird, und du bist nicht mit etwas verbunden, was dich halten kann, wird sich auch deine Seele auflösen, wie bei allen anderen Engeln. Das Ende deiner Existenz. Nicht gerade eine verlockende Alternative, nicht wahr? Aber die Entscheidung liegt natürlich ganz bei dir! Wir zwingen dich zu nichts."

Dr. Kiel stand auf, und schickte sich an das Labor zu verlassen. Mit großen ruhigen Schritten ging er auf die Tür zu. Tablith's Augen blieben auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Was weiß ich?" fragte Dr. Kiel, ohne stehenzubleiben, oder sich umzudrehen.

"Das Ende meiner Existenz. In diesen Schriften steht nichts davon. Es heißt, wenn der Körper eines Lebewesens stirbt, kehrt seine Seele in die Hallen von Gaph zurück, bis sie in einer anderen Form wiedergeboren wird."

Jetzt blieb Dr. Kiel stehen, drehte sich um, und verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. "Was hast du denn erwartet? Diese Schriften sind von Menschenhand verfaßt worden, und Menschen fürchten nichts so sehr wie den Tod, das Ende der eigenen Existenz. Sie werden ihn nie akzeptieren, all ihre Gedanken, und Taten sind nur darauf ausgerichtet, ihm ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Sie wollen unsterblich sein, und das ewige Leben besitzen. Natürlich wird jede Schrift, die jemals von Menschen verfaßt wurde, den Tod leugnen. Du solltest lieber nicht alles glauben, was geschrieben steht, Junge!"

'Das sollte ich wohl nicht', dachte er. 'Denn irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Diagramm! Etwas fehlt, ich bin mir sicher. Wenn ich mich nur daran erinnern könnte!'

* * *

Er wußte genug über die Welt der Menschen, um sich problemlos darin zurechtzufinden. Womit er nicht vertraut war, waren die vielen Eindrücke, die auf den Lilimkörper einströmten. Auf diese Art wahrzunehmen, war etwas Besonderes. Diese Wahrnehmung war so intensiv, daß sie sogar die eigentliche Wahrnehmung überlagern konnte.

Als er zum ersten Mal nach draußen blickte, wußte er, was ihn erwartete, aber nichts hätte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können. Eine Welt, die nur aus Wasser bestand, so dunkel, daß die Lilimaugen keinen Meter weit sehen konnten. Er wußte daß allein die Berührung mit diesem Wasser einem Lilimkörper den Tod bringen konnte. In diesen Tiefen herrschte eine Temperatur, von exact 4 Grad Celsius, und das seit Millionen von Jahren.

Die Welt an der Oberfläche, die er einige Stunden später kennenlernte, war das genaue Gegenteil. Durch die Dunkelheit leuchtete die Illusion ewiger Weite, ein düsterer Himmel reflektierte sich im blutfarbenen Meer, wie in einem riesigen unheimlichen Spiegel. Eine Schicht aus Wasserdampf verbarg die Sterne, und am Horizont war nicht erkennbar, wo Himmel und Meer sich trafen.

Vor dem Second Impact hatte es hier Tag und Nacht gegeben. Einen Sommertag, und eine Winternacht. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr.

Ein Wasserflugzeug landete, um ihn abzuholen. Zwei Mitarbeiter von SEELE brachten ihn zu einer Basis auf dem Festland, wo er ein anderes Flugzeug bestieg, das ihn zum NERV Hauptquartier in Japan flog. Inzwischen hatte er einen Ausweis mit dem Namen Nagisa Kaworu, und einem Geburtsdatum, das dem biologischen Alter des Lilimkörpers entsprach.

Die vielen neuen Eindrücke machten ihn schwindelig. Von der Welt, die das Flugzeug überflog, war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, und doch faszinierte sie ihn. Als das Flugzeug aus der Polarzone flog, verwandelte sich das Dämmerlicht in Nacht, und zum ersten Mal sah er den Mond. Über die Kopfhörer an seinem Sitz hörte er zum ersten Mal Musik. Als er hungrig wurde, aß er seine erste Mahlzeit, und als er müde wurde, schlief er zum ersten Mal ein.

Als er aufwachte, war es immer noch Nacht, denn das Flugzeug hatte bereits mehrere Zeitzonen durchquert, und die Sonne dabei immer auf der anderen Seite der Erde gelassen. Die verbleibende Stunde bis zur Landung las er in einer Mappe mit Informationen über NERV, und die Eva Serie. NERV war gegründet worden, um die Menschheit vor der außerirdischen Bedrohung zu schützen, und die Evas waren Superwaffen im heroischen Kampf für das Gute. Interessant. Neu waren nur die Informationen über das NERV Personal, und die Namen der anderen Piloten, die Eva Shogoki, und den Prototyp steuerten.

Und den Namen des Mädchens, das er als Pilot ersetzen sollte. War es Zufall, daß sie nicht mehr mit Nigoki synchronisieren konnte? Oder Absicht? Mit was genau sollten die Piloten eigentlich synchronisieren, wenn Eva doch keine Seele hatte?

Noch einmal landete das Flugzeug zwischen, und die SEELE Besatzung wurde mit viel militärischem Tamtam gegen eine Besatzung von NERV ausgetauscht. Als sich der Himmel im Osten grau färbte, erreichten sie NERV Japan.

Der Junge, der nun Kaworu hieß, ging seinem ersten Sonnenaufgang entgegen.

**Tsuzuku...**


	6. Kapitel 5 Den meine Seele liebt

**Anmerkung**: Brazil hat mich auf eigenen Wunsch hin mit Asuka x Shinji Stories gefüttert, damit ich mal sehen kann, ob es ein lesenswertes Pairing ist. Ich hab' festgestellt, Asuka x Shinji Shipper haben einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Sie können auch niedliche kleine Romantikgeschichten schreiben, ohne sich mit der Storyline von Evangelion herumzustressen. Asuka und Shinji kann man nämlich auch miteinander ins Bett stecken, ohne sich den Kopf über die Herkunft der Engel, die Vervollkommnung der Menschheit, oder den Sinn des Lebens zu zerbrechen.

Es ist sogar wunderbar einfach, die beiden aus dem NGE Szenario herauszunehmen und in ein anderes Szenario zu versetzen. Beispielsweise: 3 Jahre nach dieser komischen Sache mit den Evas und den Engeln gingen Asuka und Shinji auf die High School, und Shinji überlegte, ob er Asuka nicht zum Abschlußball einladen sollte. . .

Tja, als Shinji-Kaworu Shipper hat man es da entschieden schwerer. Spätestens jetzt muß ich zugeben, daß mein Versuch, eine niedliche kleine Shinj x Kaworu Fanfiction zu schreiben, hoffnungslos fehlgeschlagen ist. Kaworu gehört nunmal mittenrein in das komplizierte Intrigenspiel zwischen NERV und SEELE und ist nicht einfach nur "dieser Schnuffi, in den Shinji sich verliebt." (Zitat Brazil)

Aber jemand der wie ich ein total durchgeknallter Eva Fan ist, verworrene Theorien liebt und noch dazu gern ein bißchen heruminterpretiert, und experimentiert, wird an der Story sicher seine Freude haben. Auch wenn Lore und Brazil seit einem halben Jahr verzweifelt versuchen, mir klarzumachen, daß ich zuviel in Eva reininterpretiere. Bisher hat es noch nicht viel gebracht, aber nicht aufgeben, Jungs :)

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Den meine Seele liebt**[

_Meinem Freund gehöre ich, und nach mir steht sein Verlangen. Komm, mein Freund, laß uns aufs Feld hinausgehen und unter Zypernblumen die Nacht verbringen, daß wir morgen aufbrechen zu den Weinbergen und sehen, ob der Weinstock sproßt und seine Blüten aufgehen, ob die Granatbäume blühen. Da will ich dir meine Liebe schenken._

**Hohelied 7.11-13**

* * *

UNS MENSCHEN WAR ES NICHT BESTIMMT, GOETTER ZU SEIN.

Dies aber war ihre letzte Begegnung, und seine Seele war nicht mehr rein. Er bezweifelte, daß sie es bemerken, würden, oder daß es sie überhaupt interessierte, trotzdem verspürte er Angst. Als ob ihm etwas kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Als ob er schwitzte, und sein Puls schneller ging.

Als ob er sich in einem menschlichen Körper befand. . .

Konnten die wenigen Tage, die er als Mensch verbracht hatte, seine Wahrnehmung so entscheidend verändern? Oder war es seine Verbindung zu einer menschlichen Seele?

"Wenn die Menschen keine Götter sind, können sie auch nicht etwas aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Ohne irgendetwas geht es nicht." Er sah fragend zu den Monolithen, die ihn umringten, aber er wußte, er würde keine Antwort erhalten. Auf so viele Fragen gab es keine Antwort. Zumindest nicht von ihnen.

DOCH UNTER UNS GIBT ES EINEN, DER DIE MACHT GOTTES ZU ERLANGEN SUCHT. EINEN DER DIE BUECHSE DER PANDORA WIEDER ZU OEFFNEN SUCHT UND SIE SCHLIESSEN WILL, BEVOR DIE HOFFUNG ERSCHEINT.

Er wußte bereits, wovon sie sprachen. Und von wem. Ein Kind der Lilith, das sich mit einem Engel verbinden wollte, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Ewiges Leben. "Hoffnung? Das ist die Hoffnung der Lilim?" Die Unsterblichkeit?

ES GIBT SO VIELE HOFFNUNGEN WIE ES MENSCHEN GIBT, DENN DIE HOFFNUNG EXISTIERT NUR IN DEN HERZEN DER MENSCHEN. UNSERE HOFFNUNG NIMMT GESTALT AN IN LILITH, VORFAHRIN DER MENSCHHEIT, DER FALSCHEN NACHFAHREN AUS DEM SCHWARZEN MOND. UND IN ADAM, VORFAHRE DER ENGEL, DER WAHREN NACHFAHREN AUS DEM VERLORENEN WEISSEN MOND.

Inwiefern würde es die Lilim betreffen, wenn er mit Adam verschmolz? Oder mit Eva? War es ein Krieg der Menschen untereinander, den er entscheiden sollte. Oder gab es noch etwas wovon er nichts wußte?

DESSEN GEBORGENE SEELE IN DIR LIEGT, NUR IN DIR.

Die Seele der Engel. Er sollte angeblich der letzte sein. Warum suchte er die Verbindung mit Adam? War es der innere Wunsch eines jeden Engels?

DESSEN KOERPER SCHON MIT IKARI VERSCHMOLZEN IST.

"Shinji-kun's Vater? Er ist wie ich?" Das ergab ausnahmsweise einmal einen Sinn. Es war also tatsächlich SEELE's Absicht Ikari zu vernichten? Aber warum so ein komplizierter Plan, nur um eine einzige unangenehme Person loszuwerden? Es mußte noch mehr dahinter stecken.

DESHALB LIEGT NUN ALL UNSERE HOFFNUNG BEI DIR.

* * *

Merkwürdig. Äußerst merkwürdig. Wieso zog jemand am frühen Morgen los, um Selbstgespräche zu führen?

Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte dieser Junge ein schweres, psychisches Problem. Überraschen würde es sie nicht, er war ihr von Anfang an seltsam erschienen. Außerdem gab es in diesen schweren Zeiten wirklich niemanden, der ohne den einen oder anderen Haschmich davongekommen wäre.

Er drehte den Kopf so plötzlich, daß sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Kein Zweifel, er sah direkt in ihre Richtung. In ihre Augen!

Sie senkte das Fernglas. Es war unmöglich, daß er sie entdeckt haben konnte. Er hatte doch keine Augen im Hinterkopf, und war außerdem viel zu weit weg.

Oder hatte er Fähigkeiten, von denen sie nichts ahnte? War Nagisa Kaworu überhaupt ein normaler Mensch? Jetzt, nachdem sie Rei's Geheimnis entdeckt hatte, würde sie nichts mehr überraschen.

Vielleicht hatte Makoto inzwischen mehr herausgefunden. Er hatte ihr ja versprochen, sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern, und sie war sich sicher, daß er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Das Programm, das vor Makoto's Hackergenie sicher war, mußte erst noch geschrieben werden.

* * *

DESHALB LIEGT NUN ALL UNSERE HOFFNUNG BEI DIR.

Langsam verblaßten die Monolithen im rotgoldenen Licht der Morgensonne, und seine Seele kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so als ob er soeben aus einem langen erholsamen Schlaf erwacht wäre. Das Gras war noch feucht vom Tau, und von überall her klang das Zirpen der Zikaden. Jetzt, wo der Sommer nie zu Ende ging, würde es auch nie verstummen.

Er setzte sich auf und sah zu, wie der Himmel in allen Farben leuchtete, als die Sonne sich emporschwang. Rot wurde zu Orange, zu Gelb, und schließlich zu Weiß.

Merkwürdig, dieser Sonnenaufgang erschien ihm noch viel schöner als der gestrige. War das wirklich so, oder schien einem immer der Sonnenaufgang am schönsten, den man gerade erlebte? Er wußte es nicht, aber da es das letzte Mal war, wollte er die kostbare Zeit nicht mit Grübeleien verschwenden, sondern jede Minute davon genießen.

Schade, daß Shinji jetzt nicht hier war. Aber andererseits war es auch wieder gut so, es würde sie beide nur unglücklich machen. Und sie hatten ja einen Sonnenaufgang zusammen gesehen, gestern, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. War das wirklich erst vierundzwanzig Stunden her? Es erschien ihm so lang wie ein ganzes Menschenleben.

Denn Shinji war sein Leben. . .

Kaworu erhob sich, und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum NERV Hauptquartier. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

* * *

"Und? Bist du an seine Daten rangekommen?"

Anstelle einer Antwort kramte Makoto ein Bündel bedruckter Blätter hervor, und reichte sie Misato. "Voila! Das hab' ich mir mal eben schnell von Oberstleutnant Ibuki ausgeborgt." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte er Misato zu. "Sie weiß allerdings nichts davon!"

Wie geplant hatten Misato und Makoto sich an einem der Zufahrtswege zum NERV Hauptquartier getroffen. Sie standen auf einer Brücke und blickten auf das Meer und die zerstörte Stadt hinunter.

"Es tut mir leid, daß du für mich zum Dieb geworden bist."

Es tat ihr nicht leid. Sie mußte das Rätsel lösen, um jeden Preis, sie wußte schon zuviel über die ganze Angelegenheit. Nur bis jetzt paßte das alles nicht zusammen.

"Was in aller Welt...?" Im Prinzip hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet, trotzdem war es erschreckend, diese Daten schwarz auf weiß vor sich zu sehen.

"Kein Wunder, daß Maya-chan das geheimhalten muß!" Makoto blickte sich um, als fürchtete er beobachtet zu werden. "Theoretisch ist so etwas absolut unmöglich." Obwohl auch Makoto nun schon einiges über die Hintergründe wußte, schien er den Ernst der Lage nicht so ganz erfaßt zu haben. Es war wohl eher eine Art Detektivspiel für ihn, und eine Möglichkeit ihr zu imponieren.

"So wie es aussieht, kann Fifth Children seine Synchrorate mit Nigoki wirklich beliebig verändern. Das wird ja immer geheimnisvoller."

Ihr war vollkommen klar, daß sie ihn ausnutzte. Trotzdem war er im Augenblick einfach der einzige Verbündete, den sie hatte, und bis zu einem gewissen Grad konnte sie ihm sogar vertrauen. "Wir müssen jetzt wirklich etwas unternehmen, egal was die anderen denken."

Die Informationen über Nagisa Kaworu's Synchrorate brachten sie leider nicht viel weiter. So etwas ähnliches hatte sie ja gestern schon vermutet, als die Tests mit Nigoki durchgeführt wurden. Er war kein gewöhnlicher Junge, das hatte sie vom ersten Moment an gewußt.

Wer war er? Welchen Plan verfolgte SEELE mit ihm?

In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal alles durch, was sie über ihn wußte. Es war immer noch verdammt wenig.

* * *

Gestern...

Gestern hatte er auf einem der Trümmer gesessen, aus denen einmal eine Stadt bestand. Er konnte nur erahnen, wie sie ausgesehen haben mochte, bevor sie zerstört wurde. Die Lilim bauten Städte und entwickelten Waffen, um sie wieder zu vernichten. Ihre ganze Geschichte war voller Widersprüche, ein ewiger Zyklus aus Aufbau, Zerstörung und Wiederaufbau. Vom Anbeginn ihrer Kultur bis zur Gegenwart, zog sich dieses Muster wie ein roter Faden durch ihre Evolution.

Wenn man es als Evolution bezeichnen wollte, denn jedesmal hatten sie alles, was sie geschaffen hatten auch wieder verloren. Ihre Städte, ihre Gesellschaften, das Wissen ihrer alten Hochkulturen. Und immer wieder waren sie wie der Phönix der Asche entstiegen, und hatten ein weiteres Mal bei Null angefangen. Woher nahmen sie diese gewaltige Kraft? Er war sich sicher, daß der Schlüssel zu diesem Geheimnis in ihren Seelen verborgen lag.

Oder war es vielleicht etwas ganz anderes?

Ebenso wie die Lilim selbst, faszinierte ihn die Welt, in der sie lebten. Trotz aller Zerstörung erschien sie ihm wie verzaubert. Das Lied der Zikaden. Der Geruch des Meeres in der Luft. Das Leuchten der ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Wasser.

Dieses Leuchten. . .

Es kam weder vom Himmel, noch vom Wasser, denn wieder einmal hatte die Wahrnehmung des Lilimkörpers seine eigentliche Wahrnehmung überlagert. Das Leuchten, das sein Herz blendete, war nichts anderes als das Licht einer menschlichen Seele.

Und was für eine Seele. Golden erstrahlte ihr Glanz aus der Ferne, sanft und silbrig wie der Schimmer des Mondes, funkelnd wie ein kostbarer Edelstein, der in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillerte. Mochte sie auch von hohen, dunklen Mauern umschlossen sein, ebensogut konnten die schwarzen Trümmer der Stadt versuchen die Sonne festzuhalten, und einzuschließen. Zart und kraftvoll, wie eine junge Pflanze die den Asphalt durchbricht, trotzte diese Seele jeder Begrenzung. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie etwas so stark und gleichzeitig so verletzlich sein konnte. Er hatte das Geheimnis der menschlichen Seele noch nie verstanden, diese Seele jedoch war mehr als ein Geheimnis, von der Welt verletzt, und doch so unschuldig als wäre sie nie berührt worden.

Rein, wie das Leben selbst.

Wie der Duft einer berauschenden Blüte, süß und schwer, der ihm die Sinne raubte. Wie eine Melodie, die tief in seinem Herzen erklang.

Einen Moment lang vergaß er die Zeit, die Welt, und alles um den Lilimkörper herum, so versunken war er in dem Glücksgefühl, das ihn ganz und gar erfüllte. In den Sprachen der Lilim gab es keine Worte um dieses Gefühl auszudrücken, nur Melodie, die einzige Sprache, die ihn an seine Art zu sprechen erinnerte. Auf manche Weise waren die Lilim und die Kinder Adams einander ähnlich. Warum?

Er zwang seine Sinne in die menschliche Realität zurück. Es war das erste und einzige Mal, daß er seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung nicht traute, er mußte die Lilimaugen zu Hilfe nehmen, um glauben zu können, was sein Verstand nicht glauben wollte.

Am Ufer des Kraters stand ein Junge und starrte trübsinnig auf das Wasser. Er wandte den Kopf, als er Kaworu summen hörte, und sah ihn an, ein scheuer Blick aus großen dunklen Augen, der ihn bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele berührte.

Natürlich bestand kein Zweifel daran, daß dieser Junge ein Mensch war. Er wußte sogar, wer es war, der Pilot des ersten Units. Jetzt fühlte er auch deutlich das wohlbekannte Schutzfeld, das die Seele umgab, es hatte sich wieder fest geschlossen, nachdem der andere Junge seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Und trotzdem - auch die stärkste Schutzbarriere konnte dieses Leuchten nicht zum Erlöschen bringen. In ihm erwachte der Wunsch die Mauern weit zu öffnen, sich von diesem Glanz blenden zu lassen, seine eigene Seele damit zu erfüllen. Für einen kurzen Moment lang wollte ein Teil von ihm einfach darauf losstürmen, mitten in dieses Licht hinein.

Aber natürlich war es nicht möglich. Er hätte die andere Seele verletzt, wenn er das AT-Field durchbrochen hätte, und das wollte er nicht. Nur wenn diese Seele sich ihm freiwillig öffnete, würde ihr Licht auch ihn erfüllen. Und vielleicht würde genau das passieren.

Er lächelte in sich hinein. Zumindest würde er es versuchen.

* * *

"Nagisa Kaworu-kun? Mein Name ist Katsuragi, ich bin die Einsatzleiterin."

"Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Major Katsuragi."

Gestern hatte er zum ersten Mal vor ihr gestanden, ein Fünfzehnjähriger, der für sein Alter viel zu reif wirkte. Hatte er irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches gesagt, oder getan? Abgesehen davon, daß er nicht im geringsten unsicher schien, wie man es von einem Jugendlichen in seinem Alter erwarten würde?

Sie hatte angenommen, daß die Pilotentests bereits Routine für ihn sein müßten, deswegen verzichtete sie auf lange Erklärungen. Und wirklich, er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als das LCL seine Lungen füllte, so als hätte er sein Lebtag nichts anderes geatmet.

Asuka würde vor Wut toben, wenn sie erfuhr, daß jemand anderes ihre Eva steuerte. Aber eine tobende Asuka wäre immer noch besser gewesen, als eine, die im Koma lag.

Noch ein Engel! Noch zwei, wenn Kaji die Warheit gesagt hatte. Dann wäre die Bedrohung abgewendet. NERV würde aufgelöst werden, und sie könnte nochmal von vorn anfangen.

Aber NERV verfolgte andere Ziele und SEELE ebenfalls. Es gab jemand, der Bescheid wußte, und diese Person würde sie fragen.

Es war an der Zeit für den letzten Ausweg.

* * *

Nigoki...

Evangelion Nigoki.

Die Qumran Rollen hatten von Magiern erzählt, die aus Lehm oder totem Fleisch seelenlose Geschöpfe formten, sie enthielten auch genaue Anweisungen, wie man diese mit Hilfe geheimnisvoller Rituale zum Leben erwecken konnte. Unzählige der alten jüdischen Mythen und Legenden rankten sich um diese Geschöpfe, blieben über Jahrhunderte hinweg lebendig, selbst noch als das Zeitalter der Technologie Einzug hielt.

Kaworu's erster vorsichtiger Versuch, sich an dieses Wesen anzunähern, schlug fehl. Wie er es bei allen lebendigen Wesen tat, versuchte er die Seele des Geschöpfes zu erfassen.

Aber da war nichts.

Absolut nichts. Keine Seele, kein Bewußtsein, keine Gefühle. Es war so, als ob dieses Wesen überhaupt nicht wirklich da war.

Kein AT-Field, das ihn zurückgeworfen hätte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte eher das Gefühl in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu stürzen. Dieses Wesen würde ihn sofort verschlingen, wenn es die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Dr. Kiel hatte gelogen, Evangelion war alles andere als eine biomechanische Kampfmaschine. Sie war zweifellos ein Golem, wenn sie auch nicht aus Lehm, oder menschlichen Körperteilen bestand. Sie war ein Seelenfresser, eine Kreatur, die keine eigene Seele besaß und deswegen anderen Geschöpfen danach trachtete. Aus diesem Grund kämpfte sie auch gegen die Engel, sie roch ihre Seelen, wie ein Raubtier das Blut seines Opfers und sie wollte sich diese Seelen einverleiben.

Und die Piloten? Auch sie boten Evangelion ihre Seelen an, indem sie sie steuerten. Offensichtlich besaßen nur die Children genügend Widerstandskraft, um nicht völlig von ihr verschlungen zu werden. Jeder andere, der sich in diese Pilotenkapsel setzte, würde sie nie wieder verlassen, soviel war sicher.

Kein Wunder, daß NERV und SEELE sie fürchteten und ihr nur für fünf Minuten Energie verliehen. Kein Wunder, daß sie sie in diese Schutzhalterung steckten, denn die angebliche Rüstung war nichts anderes als eine Schutzhalterung. Sie sollte Evangelion daran hindern, ihre ganze Kraft zu entfalten, denn wer konnte sie aufhalten, wenn sie außer Kontrolle geriet?

Er dachte an den Vorschlag, den er Dr. Kiel gemacht hatte, Eva mit einer künstlichen Seele auszustatten. Sie hätte ihre eigene Energiequelle, und könnte ihr eigenes AT-Field erzeugen.

Sie wäre unkontrollierbar.

Sie würde sich nicht mit dieser einen Seele zufriedengeben. Sie würde fressen, fressen und fressen, bis nichts mehr blieb.

Unvorstellbar, daß irgend jemand, egal ob Mensch oder Engel sich mit diesem grauenvollen Wesen verbinden wollte. Selbst wenn es ihm Unsterblichkeit verlieh, der Preis war zu hoch. Ewige Gefangenschaft in diesem Entsetzen, dieser dunklen Kälte, diesem Abgrund. War es nicht das, was man unter einer Hölle verstand?

Irgendwo in der bedrückenden Dunkelheit spürte er kaum merklich die Aura einer menschlichen Seele, ganz schwach nur, wie flackerndes Kerzenlicht. Wer immer das unglückliche Opfer des Golems geworden war, hatte sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen, und wünschte keinen Kontakt.

War es die ehemalige Pilotin von Nigoki? Nein, dieser Mensch war keines der Children, sie war eine Erwachsene. Warum war sie hier? Hatte sie versucht, Eva zu steuern?

Er würde keine Antworten von ihr bekommen. Er erinnerte sich, daß er sich gefragt hatte, mit was die Piloten synchronisieren würden, wenn Eva keine Seele hatte. Die Erklärung war einfach, so unglaublich einfach. Sie synchronisierten mit den Seelen, die sich die Eva Units angeeignet hatten. Soryu Asuka Langley hatte mit der Seele dieser Frau synchronisiert. Und jetzt wo sie sich verschlossen hatte, funktionierte das nicht mehr. Asuka konnte Eva nicht mehr steuern.

Ein Zufall?

Oder ein Plan von SEELE, um ihn einzuschleusen? Hatte die Organisation Macht über die eingeschlossenen Seelen in den Eva Units? Auch diese Frage konnte ihm niemand beantworten.

In welchen Punkten hatte Dr. Kiel ihn noch belogen? Und warum? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, daß Kaworu früher oder später die Wahrheit über Eva herausfinden würde.

Jetzt, wo er diese Wahrheit kannte, hatte er auch keine Probleme, Eva Nigoki unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Es gab nichts, das ihm Widerstand entgegenbrachte, daher konnte er seine Synchronisationsrate beliebig rauf und runter schrauben. Genaugenommen synchronisierte er überhaupt nicht, denn er war ja kein Mensch. Er ergriff Besitz von diesem Golem, so als ob es eine Verlängerung seines Körpers wäre.

Aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er wußte genau, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hätte, würde sie ihn verschlingen. Und er wollte nicht mit ihr verschmelzen, um keinen Preis.

Eher würde er sterben.

**Tsuzuku...**


	7. Kapitel 6 Um des Schreckens willen

**Anmerkung**: Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Lesern dafür, daß diese Fanfic fast zehn Jahre lang auf Eis lag. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich meine Fandoms öfter mal wechsele und dann eine gewisse Zeit brauche, um wieder in die Geschichten reinzukommen. Aber ich schreibe grundsätzlich alle meine Geschichten irgendwann zu Ende

Jedenfalls, die Serie ist immer noch genial, ich hab' ein NGE-Revival, es fehlen mir nur noch zwei Kapitel und der Epilog, und ich werd' mich jetzt hinhocken und die Geschichte zu Ende schreiben. Abgebrochene Fanfics sind nämlich bäh.^^

In diesem Kapitel ging es mir unter anderem darum, noch ein paar offene Handlungsstränge zu verknüpfen. Alle möglichen Leute wollten noch irgendwohin und irgendwas erledigen. Auf geht's!

* * *

**Kapitel 6: ****Um des Schreckens willen in der Nacht****  
**

_Wie sind die Helden gefallen mitten im Streit! Wie ist Jonathan erschlagen auf deinen Höhen! Mir ist wehe um dich, mein Bruder Jonathan! Holdselig warst du mir sehr; wunderbar war mir deine Liebe, teurer noch als Frauenliebe! _

**Zweites Buch Samuel 1.25-1.26**

**Aus David's Klagelied für Jonathan**

* * *

Es war einmal...

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ein Junge, der von der Welt enttäuscht worden war.

EntTÄuscht

----------vERstoßEn

--------------------VeRRaten

------------------------------VerleTZt

----------------------------------------GeBrOchen

--------------------------------------------------ZerriSSen

------------------------------------------------------------ABgeleHnt

-----------------------------------------------------------------------AUsgenUtzt

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------AlLeingelasSEn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------InnerLIch ausgebRANnnt

Und vor allen Dingen ganz gANZ SCHRECKLICH WÜTEND!!!

Und dann traf dieser Junge jemanden, der sein Leben veränderte. Jemanden, der nicht unglücklich und verzweifelt war, egal wie unglücklich und verzweifelt die Welt um sie herum auch sein mochte. Jemanden, der Hoffnung und Liebe besaß, in einer Zeit, in der es keine Hoffnung und Liebe mehr gab. Jemanden, der voller Zuversicht nach vorne blickte, in die Zukunft, und in die Seele des Jungen hinein.

------------------------------ganz---------------------------------bestimmt------------------------

-----------------Dieser----------------besondere--------war-------------------ein------------------

-----------------------------Jemand---------------------------------Engel--------------------------

Zum erstenmal fühlte der Junge sich geliebt und geborgen. Zum erstenmal hatte er jemanden, der ihn wirklich verstehen konnte, und nicht in Problemen gefangen blind durch die Welt tapste.

Denn er liebte seinen Engel und sein Engel liebte ihn. Und sie waren glücklich.

Und weil sie glücklich waren, hatten sie einen Traum. Einen Traum von einer Zukunft, in der alle so glücklich sein sollte, wie sie es waren.

---------------HÖHERES------------

Ein---------------------------------Ziel

Aber eines Tages beschloß der Engel, daß das Glück der Menschheit doch viel wichtiger war als sein eigenes Glück und ging hin und opferte sich für das höhere Ziel.

Und ließ den Jungen alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Aber jetzt war der Junge wütender, enttäuschter, und verletzter als je zuvor in seinem Leben, denn der Traum und das höhere Ziel und das Glück der Menschheit waren nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Engel. Und seit jenem Tag war all sein Denken und Handeln darauf ausgerichtet, seinen Engel wiederzubekommen. Er wollte seinen Engel zurückhaben, und wenn er die gesamte Welt dafür opfern müßte.

Was interessierte ihn die Welt? Sie hatte ihn verraten und ausgestoßen?

Und nachts, wenn er an die Vergangenheit zurückdachte, und vor Trauer und Einsamkeit nicht schlafen konnte, stand er auf und ging zu dem Gefängnis aus Haß und Gier und Dunkelheit, das seinen Engel von ihm trennte, und sprach mit ihm. Und sagte ihm und auch sich selbst wieder und wieder und immer wieder, daß der Tag nicht mehr fern sei, an dem sie beide endlich endlich wieder vereint sein würden.

"Hab' noch ein bißchen Geduld, Yui," sagte er. "Bald werden all unsere Hoffnungen Wirklichkeit."

* * *

_Unsere Hoffnungen? Unsere Hoffnungen werden Wirklichkeit?_

_Redest du vielleicht von deinen Hoffnungen?_

_Deine Hoffnung ist, daß wir auf ewig zusammen sein können. Daß unsere Liebe stärker sein möge, als alles andere, und wir dieser Welt trotzen. Daß wir alle Schwierigkeiten überwinden, und nichts, wahrhaftig nichts, uns zu trennen vermag. _

_Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, daß es Wichtigeres geben könnte, als dich und mich, und unser kleines Glück? Daß wir nicht so egoistisch sein dürfen, nur an uns selbst zu denken, um dabei alles andere aus den Augen zu verlieren? Daß jeder von uns eine Aufgabe hat, eine Bestimmung, ein Schicksal?_

_Ich möchte ja bei dir sein, ich wünsche es mir mehr als alles andere. Jeder Augenblick, den wir zusammen verbracht haben, war ein Geschenk für mich, etwas, das ich für immer in meinem Herzen trage. Aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und mein Schicksal wird mich einen anderen Weg führen, als den deinen. Es ist ein Opfer, das ich von niemand anderem verlangen kann. Es ist mein Geschenk an die neue Welt. _

_Bitte versuch' doch endlich, mich zu verstehen, Gendou_.

* * *

"Trotzdem, du solltest dir die Zeit nehmen, und noch einen Moment darüber nachdenken."

Im NERV Hauptquartier war nichts wie es schien, selbst der Computer hatte eine Lilim-Seele. Dadurch gab es für ihn keinerlei Möglichkeiten, an Informationen zu gelangen, wie er es bei dem Computer im SEELE Labor getan hatte. Ihr mächtiges AT-Field warf ihn gnadenlos zurück. Sie mußte sehr einsam gewesen sein, als sie noch gelebt hatte und außerdem schien es, daß ihre Seele auf seltsame Weise dreigeteilt war, was ihre Kraft noch verstärkte. Wer immer den Computer konstruiert hatte, mußte mit Angriffen dieser Art gerechnet haben. Diese Frau hatte dem Computer ihre Seele geschenkt, um ihn vor Engeln und menschlichen Angriffen gleichermaßen zu schützen.

Im Computer waren Antworten. Vielleicht genügend Informationen, um endlich das Rätsel lösen zu können, die alles entscheidende Frage, welche Rolle er in diesem Krieg spielen sollte? Denn, daß es ein Krieg war, hatte er inzwischen verstanden. NERV und SEELE hatten beide dasselbe Ziel, aber sie schienen sich nicht ganz darüber einig zu sein, wie es erreicht werden sollte. Und er war so eine Art Geheimwaffe, die SEELE ins Rennen geschickt hatte. Was gewann SEELE dadurch, daß er sich mit Adam vereinigte?

Es wäre möglich das AT-Field zu durchbrechen, aber dazu müßte er seinen Lilimkörper verlassen. Und er würde ihn mit Sicherheit verlieren.

Wollte er das riskieren? Gerade jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, diesen Körper als Teil seiner selbst zu betrachten?

Er sah auf die Flasche mit dem Duschgel, die er in der Hand hielt, und mußte plötzlich grinsen. Um keinen Preis! Die Unsterblichkeit, die Vollkommenheit, und das allumfassende Wissen mochten ruhig noch ein bißchen warten.

Zumindest in einem Punkt hatte Kiel die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn er auch in so vielen anderen Punkten gelogen, oder ihn mit Halbwahrheiten abgespeist hatte. Solange er sich in diesem Körper befand, konnte er seine vollen Kräfte nicht entfalten. Er konnte andere Seelen nur wahrnehmen, nicht aber vollständig in sie hineinblicken.

In eine menschliche Seele hineinblicken? Sie zu erfahren, sich ihr zu öffnen, mit ihr zu verschmelzen? War es das, was er wirklich wollte? 'Mehr als Worte sagen können,' hatte er vor wenigen Minuten zu Shinji gesagt. Und sie würden ihre Körper dazu nicht verlassen müssen, im Gegenteil, diese Körper machten solch eine Verschmelzung überhaupt erst möglich. Die Lilim kommunizierten nicht mit ihren Seelen, sondern in erster Linie mit ihren Körpern. Ein Körper drückte aus, was die Seele mitteilen wollte.

Freude, Traurigkeit, Angst. Und Liebe. Vor allen Dingen Liebe. Er wußte nicht, wie er seine Empfindungen in Worte fassen sollte, selbst nicht in einer Sprache, die über zehn verschiedene Ausdrücke und Redewendungen besaß, um dieses Gefühl zu benennen. Von allen Kommunikationsmethoden der Lilim erschien ihm die Sprache als die am wenigsten Vollkommene. Wie anders war dagegen die Musik.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Gänge, er wollte Shinji nicht warten lassen. Seine Finger umklammerten das Duschgel. Warum in aller Welt hatte er es auch in der Dusche liegenlassen müssen? Er hätte sich diesen ganzen Weg sparen und bei Shinji bleiben können.

Er hatte es dort vergessen. Vergessen! Nicht an etwas denken, weil man mit den Gedanken woanders ist. Eine menschliche Eigenschaft! Menschliche Denkweisen.

Aber das machte nichts aus, so blieb Shinji noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ob er wirklich bereit war, einen solchen Schritt zu wagen, oder ob die Hitze in seinem Blut ihn zu Dingen verleitete, die sein Wille nicht guthieß, wenn er bei klarem Verstand war.

Ob es für Shinji gut war, einem anderen Wesen so nahe zu kommen? Soweit er darüber Bescheid wußte, kommunizierten die Lilim nicht mit ihren Seelen, nicht auf diese Weise. Es würde eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für ihn sein, und er wollte nicht, daß sein Freund dadurch Schaden nahm.

Aber wenn es seine freie Entscheidung war, konnte eigentlich nichts dabei schiefgehen. Für Kaworu selbst war es genauso neu, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Diesen Lilimkörper mit einem anderen menschlichen Körper zu vereinen. Hatte ein Engel jemals so etwas getan?

Aber das war doch...

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, und ums Haar wäre die Flasche seiner Hand entglitten. Diese Präsenz war ein Engel, zweifellos, aber das war unmöglich, absolut unmöglich. Kiel hatte ihm das Diagramm gezeigt.

Er selbst war der letzte Engel.

Kiel hat gesagt, sie wurden alle vernichtet. Vernichtet bei dem Versuch, sich mit Adam zu vereinigen, dem Ursprung, tief unter den Nerv Gebäuden. Einer nach dem anderen hatte versucht, hinabzusteigen und dorthin zu gelangen, aber keinem war es gelungen. Keinem bis heute.

Und er war der Letzte.

Der Vorletzte. Das Diagramm war falsch gewesen.

Er hatte es gewußt. Irgend etwas hatte nicht gestimmt mit diesem Diagramm. Zwar hatte Kiel versucht, ihm weiszumachen, es läge daran, daß er mit der menschlichen Art, Informationen darzustellen, nicht vertraut war. Er hatte dieses Diagramm noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber er kannte dessen Inhalt.

Noch eine Lüge, die Kiel ihm erzählt hatte. Es waren keine siebzehn, sondern achtzehn, achtzehn Engel. Und diese Präsenz, die er spürte, gar nicht weit von ihm entfernt, selbst nach menschlichen Begriffen nah, war ein Engel. Kein entwickelter Engel, natürlich. Ein Engel-Embryo.

Der Engel, der nach ihm kommen würde. Nur daß er niemals erwachen würde. Er würde sterben, ohne in dieser Welt gelebt zu haben.

Er würde sterben, sobald sich Tablith mit Adam vereinigte. Weil nur ein einziger Engel die Göttlichkeit erreichen konnte.

Am Ende des Gangs lag der Hangar von Eva Shogoki. Vor der riesigen schattenhaften Gestalt von Shogoki stand Ikari Gendou und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt. In der Handfläche, fest mit dem Gewebe verwachsen, pulsierte ein winziges embryoartiges Geschöpf.

Ikari versuchte, sich mit dem achtzehnten Engel zu vereinigen. Wollte er die Unsterblichkeit erlangen? Wollte er mit diesem Engel zu Adam gehen, um die nächste Stufe der Evolution zu erreichen?

Jetzt ergab das Rätsel zumindest teilweise einen Sinn. Wenn Tablith sich mit Adam vereinte, vernichtete er den achtzehnten Engel, und wenn er den achtzehnten Engel vernichtete, vernichtete er damit auch Ikari. Somit hätte SEELE das Spiel gewonnen. Was immer Ikari für Pläne gehabt haben mochte, sie wurden dadurch hinfällig. Ikari Gendou würde mit seinem Engel-Embryo sterben.

Aber einen Engel zu erwecken, nur um einen einzelnen unbequemen Menschen auszuschalten? Wäre es nicht einfacher einen Killer auf ihn anzusetzen? SEELE mußte noch ein anderes Ziel haben.

Kiel hatte gut daran getan, ihm nichts von diesem achtzehnten Engel zu erzählen. Er hatte immer noch die Möglichkeit die Vereinigung zu verweigern, und damit das Leben dieses Engels zu schonen. Damit hätte er auch SEELE's Pläne durchkreuzt, und Ikari würde statt seiner die Vereinigung vollziehen.

Aber dann würde er selbst sterben, es sei denn, er vereinte sich mit Eva Nigoki. Und er wollte nicht in einem Golem gefangen sein, niemals. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er schon abgeschrieben, als er den ersten Blick in diesen Abgrund geworfen hatte. Kiel hatte gewußt, warum er ihm nicht die Wahrheit über Evangelion erzählt hatte. Sonst hätte er sich womöglich gar nicht erst auf dieses Spiel eingelassen.

Tablith, der Engel der Wahl. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, wo sein Weg doch so genau vorgezeichnet war, wie die Bewegung einer Schachfigur. Er konnte lediglich wählen, ob SEELE oder Ikari das Spiel gewinnen würden. Das Zünglein an der Waage sozusagen. Aber er selbst konnte dabei nur verlieren.

'Noch nicht,' schrie etwas in ihm, 'noch nicht!' Er war selbst überrascht von der Heftigkeit dieser Emotionen, aber das lag an dem Lilimkörper, welcher funkelte und brannte wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an Ikari, an SEELE, and die ganzen Intrigen und Machenschaften, ja selbst an die Vereinigung mit Adam, welche ihm eigentlich ein Bedürfnis sein sollte.

Aber die einzige Vereinigung, welche er erstrebte, war die Vereinigung mit einem anderem Lilimkörper. Kein Wissen, keine Macht, keine Unsterblichkeit konnte ihn so sehr berühren wie die Seele des Menschen, den er liebte.

Und so wandte er sich ab, um zu dieser Liebe zurückzukehren. Sie war alles, was zählte.

* * *

_Fifth Children, er fühlt sich an wie ich. Warum?_

Konnte er ihr eine Antwort geben?

Sie trat auf den Gang hinaus. Alles war dunkel, bis auf die Notbeleuchtung. Sie hörte das dumpfe Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem metallenen Boden, oder vielleicht war es nur ein in ihrem Geist widerhallender Klang.

Sie kannte das Innere der Nerv Zentrale gut genug, um sich nicht zu verirren, und so fand sie auch problemlos den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Lange Zeit stand sie davor und wagte nicht, es zu betreten. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab. Vielleicht fürchtete sie sich davor, denn der Lilimkörper zitterte auf eine ganz merkwürdige Weise. Er schwitzte auch, aber sie konnte die Signale nicht deuten.

So fremd, so unglaublich fremd.

Dies war der letzte Lilimkörper. Die böse Frau hatte alle anderen zerstört.

Fifth Children schien zu schlafen, als sie lautlos ins Zimmer trat. Bei ihm lag Ikari-kun, ebenfalls schlafend. Zwei Körper, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, ihre Arme und Beine ineinander verschlungen, als wären sie ein einziges Wesen. Ein Wesen geschaffen aus zwei Seelen, nicht länger entzweit.

Aber wenn sie erwachten, würden sie wieder für sich sein. Selbst in ihren Träumen waren sie vielleicht voneinander getrennt, wer konnte das schon wissen? Der kurze Moment der Vereinigung war vorüber und ihre AT-Felder bauten sich langsam und stetig wieder auf.

Einheit war eine Illusion...

Und doch erfaßte sie etwas, als sie dort stand und auf die beiden niederblickte, ein wildes Sehnen, das an ihrem Innersten zog. Sie konnte keine Worte dafür finden, ja sie wußte nicht einmal, ob es nicht doch nur eine Fehlfunktion des Lilimkörpers, nein, ihres Körpers war. Denn durch ihre Augenlider lief ein seltsames Zittern und ihr Herz schmerzte, als wäre es verwundet worden.

_Nein, ich will nicht auf ewig eine Puppe bleiben_.

* * *

Es war an der Zeit für den letzten Ausweg.

Laut und deutlich hallten Misato's Schritte an den Wänden wieder, es war ihr vollkommen gleichgültig, ob jemand sie hörte oder nicht. Sie würden es sowieso herausfinden, da machte sie sich keinerlei Illusionen. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür zu Ritsuko's Zelle mit ihrer Paßscheibe und trat ein. Ritsuko blickte sich nicht um, sie schien ihre ehemalige Freundin am Geräusch ihrer Schritte erkannt zu haben.

"Du wagst es tatsächlich hierher zu kommen!" Der leise Spott in ihrer Stimme ließ Misato zusammenfahren. Es schien, als hätte Ritsuko eine Art Wette mit sich selbst abgeschlossen, ob Misato den nötigen Mut aufbringen würde, oder nicht.

"Es gibt etwas, das ich von dir wissen möchte!" Es war besser, gleich zum Punkt zukommen, denn sie wußte nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr noch bleiben würde.

"Du weißt, daß wir abgehört werden?"

"Das interessiert mich nicht," fauchte Misato. Für wie naiv hielt Ritsuko sie eigentlich "Ich will nur eines wissen! Fifth Children, wer ist er!"

Ritsuko's Stimme klang seltsam tonlos, als sie erwiderte: "Wahrscheinlich ist er der letzte Engel!"

* * *

Schlaf. Der Lilimkörper hatte Schlaf benötigt.

Er hatte nicht schlafen wollen. Es erschien ihm vollkommen unsinnig, auch nur einen einzigen kostbaren Moment mit Schlaf zu vergeuden, er wußte schließlich nicht, wie viele dieser Momente ihm noch vergönnt sein würden. Er war nicht dazu geschaffen, ein menschliches Leben zu führen, nicht dazu geschaffen, in diesem Körper zu bleiben. Nicht dazu geschaffen, diese Gefühle zu fühlen.

Er war nur aus einem einzigen Grund geschaffen. Um Adam zu finden und mit ihm zu verschmelzen, wie es seine Bestimmung war.

Behutsam schob er Shinji von sich herunter aufs Bett, löste sich aus den Armen, die ihn so liebevoll umfangen hielten. Ein letztes Mal lehnte er den Kopf an das pochende Herz, fühlte den warmen Atem, der ihn in den Schlaf gestreichelt hatte, legte all seine Zärtlichkeit und sein Sehnen in die geflüsterten Worte, die er zum Abschied wie einen Kuß an die Lippen seines Liebsten hauchte: "_Simeni kahotam al libecha_." Seltsam fremd klangen sie in dieser Welt, als wären sie ein Zauber aus längst vergessenen Zeiten.

**Tsuzuku..**_._


End file.
